A Never Ending Fight
by Draco Malfoy is Blonde
Summary: After a war that went a little differently, Draco finds himself in debt to Potter in more ways than one, but it's more than that that keeps him around, in the end. Draco Malfoy is working alongside Aurour Potter to find a Death Eater that escaped death, and they end up at the very brink of a new war. Twins. Drarry. Big re-write as of 9/10/2013.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer; The characters, places and ideas taken from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling._

**A Never Ending Fight.**

* * *

**14th June 2003**

* * *

Draco Malfoy hated his job, after the war he was left with the clothes on his back and his wand. His father was imprisoned, his mother escaped life in Azkaban by the skin of her teeth. He still had a criminal record, ordered to have a year long house arrest and two years on probation after that. He paid no attention to his final sentence, not hearing 'life in Azkaban' was a welcome shock.

His mother spent six months in Azkaban, leaving Draco Malfoy homeless and on house arrest. The boy-who-lived saved him, again, getting his apartment and making sure he had food and water for the duration of his imprisonment. Potter had been a distant benefactor. Draco never really saw him, and only ever actually spoke to him through brief, formal letters.

Five years since the war, at 22 years old, Draco worked in the department of Magical Law Enforcement, as a potions master. He had a criminal record; he would never be an auror, a healer or an unspeakable. He was left to his business in his too small office, no room for brewing or storing anything, little red airplanes constantly flying in his door with orders of potions, antidotes, to have this or that analysed.

Draco Malfoy hated his job.

It was half past four, and he had the thrilling choice of analyzing a potion given to him by the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, or starting another stock of healing potions for Mungo's, and he didn't have the time before five o clock to brew the stock, so he grabbed the vial with the puce potion in it and looked at it.

Draco heaved a long suffering sigh and flicked his wand, making his desk straighten up and the papers fly into a rather large and intimidating pile. He hefted his cauldron onto the desk and lit the fire underneath, uncorking the vial and pouring it in.

"Mother-" Draco cursed, he pulled out his wand and cracked the vial, carefully pulling the glass off the solid thing inside it, and he dumped the puce-colored rock into the cauldron. It hit the pewter with a loud clang and Draco rolled his eyes.

"This is not a potion, this is a clump of misused ingredients."

Draco set about trying to de-solidify the damn thing, taking a lot more work than he first thought.

"Mother fucker!"

It was five to five, and now the rock sitting in the bottom of his cauldron, covered in acid, was emitting a thick black smoke. Immediately Draco cast a bubble head charm and sent his own little red airplane to the Magical Maintenance department. He quickly added chopped cucumber to the cauldron to cool the reaction and used his tongs to fish out the Muggle Department's rock.

"Bloody oath," He cursed again, grabbing what appeared to be a report due in weeks ago for a restricted ingredient that turned out to be mashed celery and blue metal, and wrapped the paper around the rock, leaving it on his desk.

Draco pulled a face at the thick smoke which was clinging along the ceiling like thunderclouds, and he exited his office.

The hallways and lifts were all packed, and becasue he was a dark wizard _this one time, _every Tom, Dick and Harry decided they were more important and pushed in front of him. Draco put up with it, completely certain any other wizard would not be elbowed in the ribs by the man carrying a flaming box, or be hit in the elbow by the mail lady pushing her cart.

The lines for the floo went fairly quickly and Draco took a half step out of the fireplace, launched himself across the room and flopped onto the lounge.

"Draco, is that you?"

Draco looked up from his ungraceful resting place and offered his mother a small smile.

"Afternoon mother, any news?"

She hurried across the room, reprimanding him for his slouched position and the ash covering the lounge, then began to tell him about the scandal in the Holyhead Harpies (apparently their coach was sleeping with three of them,) and how she heard from Llaria Zabini that Pansy Parkinson has gotten herself into some illict affair with a Gryffindor three years younger than her.

"Word on the street is she has a baby, can you imagine? At twenty two years old, her mother's been hushing the whole thing up of course, anyway, How was work today? You look a fright."

"Thank you, for that mother."

"Watch your tone, Draco," She snapped, standing again.

"Sorry," He said with out apology, "I'm tired, I had a rock cover me in smoke today, and Mungo's have placed another huge order."

"Poor dear, did you get that other thing finished?"

Draco smiled at her feigned interest.

"Yeah, the batch of Polyjuice for the Aurors is coming along and the poison catastrophe in Knockturn Alley has been cleared up."

"Wonderful," She said, snapping her hands together, "This calls for a drink!" Narcissa bustled into the kitchen, where she poured herself a glass of wine and began cooking dinner.

Draco wasn't particularly hungry, the smoke had left a rancid taste in his mouth, he did sit up a bit and clean the ash off of the lounge, then he stood.

"I'm going to clean up for dinner," He called to Narcissa, who acknowledged him by rasing her glass to the stove she was busy at, and Draco went to shower.

Draco stayed in the shower until Narcissa came to tell him dinner was ready, he dressed in comfy pants and a tee shirt, and slipped on his slippers before going into the kitchen.

"Good to see you dressed for the occasion," Narcissa teased, Draco replied by shaking his wet hair, which she squealed and told him to behave.

Narcissa had already eaten, and went to read in her own bedroom, closing the door and leaving Draco to his thoughts (and food.) The food was simple and quick to be taken care of. With the rancid taste washed out of his mouth he realised he was hungry, but with nothing else to occupy his time he was left to think.

Draco didn't like thinking. He had never planned to be living like a commoner at this point in his life, he would be training to take over the Malfoy's business - they owned Nimbus and Cleansweep, as well as the company Marvelous Woods, which supply varieties of wand wood to wandmakers over the country. The Malfoys technically still own the companies, but with their assets frozen by the Ministry, Draco has no access to that money, and is not allowed to run the companies. The whole system was set up by the Minister to keep them poor.

Sulking, Draco decided he should go to bed, he had that Merlin be damned rock to deal with tomorrow and the order of pain relief and blood replenishing potions for Mungo's had to be filled A.S.A.P.

He went to his mothers bedroom door first, knocking gently and calling out goodnight, before he went to his own room and flopped into bed, with the thought that, all considering, he wa no longer in a acceptable enough situation to use the expression, any, Tom, Dick and Harry.

* * *

Narcissa always got up before him, which was amazing when you find out Draco usually wakes up at six in the morning. Now he sat at the table, Narcissa was cooking again, something with eggs, probably an omelette, for breakfast.

"Did you see the prophet this morning, there was a disappearance." Narcissa began, her back to Draco as she stirred something into the pan.

"Spoiler alert," Draco replied, putting the paper down. "Who was it?"

"Some muggleborn, don't quite remember the name, Creepy, Chevy, Daniel Chevy something like that, he was a couple of years younger than you."

"Who did it?" Draco asked. Narcissa shrugged.

"Haven't the foggiest. The Auror office are ridiculously understaffed, after the war they took in all those half ass children and trained them up, not nearly the sort of quality they're used to. Anyway, he's been missing for about a week."

"What about Potter, he's and auror now isn't he?"

"He works from home, Llaria was telling me he just wants to stay out of the spotlight, and hes been trying to find who killed Molly Weasley."

"Her husband was on the same wage as me, and they had seven kids -"

"Don't you dare say she died of poorness Draco Lucius Malfoy, I raised you to be more sensitive than that. Besides, its quaint."

"It's small, and hard to pay for." Draco took his breakfast off his mother, she was still glaring at him. "And I was marvelling. I wasn't going to say that."

"Well then Mr. Optimism," Narcissa started, "What do you suppose we do?"

"Haven't the foggiest," He echoed, "My motivation is understaffed, I'm going in early today-"

"Running away from your mother?"

"In part," Draco admitted, unapologetically, "Mostly I'd like to get ahead of the Mungo's order, they always leave me too little time, say they give me a week and show up three days after they place the bloody order saying their healers have needed to brew their own potions blah, blah, blah, anyway, I'm off." He kissed her goodbye on the cheek and grabbed his cloak off the hook near the fire, then he flooed back to the ministry for another fun filled shit fight.

The lifts were pleasant, with so few people coming in so early, and Draco made it to his office with no instances of physical abuse to speak of. But his office still had a wisp of the black smoke clinging to the ceiling and he had a rather awful looking pile of paper airplanes on his desk. Half of them were from Mungo's demanding he up the e.t.a. on their order, and the other half were from the minister himself. Surprised, Draco unfolded one from Kingsley, as another plane flew through his open door and poked him in the side of the head. He left the one he had picked up unread and pursued the most recent one.

_My office Malfoy, now._

_K. Shacklebolt._

Draco's eyebrows shot up, the only times he had been asked to Kingsley's office were for auror cases, he was rarely used for auror cases, only those where they had no choice but to admit he was the best potions master they had. Leaving his office and getting on the lift quickly, Draco jabbed the level one button and waited for the lift to ascend.

He stepped into the Minister's office the same time someone fell out of the floo. Papers went sprawling across the floor followed by an almost comical cloud of ash and smoke.

"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for coming" Kingsley wasn't behind his desk, but standing about three feet from the door, looking at the man who so ungracefully flooed into his office and was now crawling around collecting papers.

"Potter!" Kingsley barked, the clumsy tosser now identified as the chosen one, jumped about a foot in the air and stood, waving his hand and banishing the soot.

"Minister" Potter greeted, sparing a glance at Draco.

"Take a seat, Potter, you too, Malfoy." Kingsley strode around his desk and sat in the winged back chair. Draco looked at Potter, it was the first time he had seen him since the trials and war burial service, then the first anniversary of the death of the Dark Lord nearly three years ago, the last press appearance he made was to receive his Order of Merlin.

Potter was worn out, he had bags under his eyes, his skin was nearly transparent, his eyes dull and his hair was about shoulder length and messier than usual. His clothes were completely black with tears all over them and singed patches. Potter's shoulders slumped as if he were asleep – or nearly asleep.

"Malfoy, for the past three years Potter's been working on the Molly Weasley case. He's so far hit a great deal of dead ends until yesterday when a Potion vial was discovered at the scene of Dennis Creevey's death."

"Denis Creevey," Draco interrupted, "He was in the prophet this morning wasn't he?"

"Yes," Potter answered, "He's been missing for about a week, and turned up dead this morning. Minister, if I could?"

Both Potter and Draco looked at Kingsley, who nodded.

"Molly was poisoned, three years ago, and Denis showed up this morning, same poison. I haven't found anything so far, the poison isn't a regular kind, I'm not entirely sure it's actually poison, could you figure out what it is?"

Draco nodded.

"As long as there is some in the vial."

Potter nodded, "Little bit."

Kingsley drew their attention with a deep cough. "Here's a copy of the file, Malfoy, please remember this is confidential information."

The dismissal was obvious and both he and Potter stood.

"Come see me sometime this week," Potter told him, and handed him a key chain with a tacky golden snitch hanging at the end. "Activation word is Nimbus."


	2. Chapter 2

**16th June 2003**

* * *

The rest of that day he had been starting the order for the hospital, they were both simple enough potions to brew, but the volumes they were needed in required a 55 galleon cauldron and a really big stirring stick.

It was also tricky to dice and peel and cut the sheer amount of the ingredients, but Draco wasn't the best for nothing and had filled this particular order so many times he was doing it absentmindedly.

The next day, in the stasis stage of the blood replenishing potion, he made his way down to the evidence section of the department of mysteries to collect the vial for Weasel Mother's case, he stood out front of the round black door and rose an uncertain hand to knock when it opened by itself. A tall, thin man came through, and offered Draco a tight lipped grimace.

"Malfoy, you'll be here about Molly's case I'm guessing?" Draco nodded, damning unspeakables for just knowing everything. Croaker walked back into the door, motioning for Draco to follow him. Draco was in a round room with twelve identical black doors. The wall spun.

"Merlin," He breathed as his hair was whipped around his face and the wind caused by the wall tugged at his clothing, Croaker smiled at him.

"First DOM visit then? Follow me." The unspeakable seemed to pick a door at random and then Draco was in a sort of lab. There were bags labelled 'evidence' with various objects in them. There were vials of blood, and photos, magic and muggle, pinned to the walls. There were two other unspeakables in the room, the Gryffindor, Thomas, who, Draco remembered guiltily, had been locked in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor during the war. The other was Padma Patil, a Ravenclaw who he thought might have dated Blaise briefly, she was certainly attractive enough.

Thomas turned and, impressively, kept a rather neutral expression, before leaving, ignoring Draco completely. Draco tried not to sneer, he was lucky Thomas didn't hex him.

"Malfoy, I didn't think you would come this early, you're after the vial they found for Mrs Weasely's case then?" Draco nodded. She walked over to a cupboard, identical to the others in the room, and pulled out a single vial in a plastic bag.

"I need to get on with my work. If you need anything, just tell me." She walked back to the other side of the room, pulled out a telescope looking thing on a stand and grabbed a vial of blood. He turned his attention to the potions vial in his hand.

"Potter didn't lie when he said a little bit."

"What?"

Patil had looked up from her small telescope, Draco blushed a bit, "Talking to myself, sorry, I'll get going then." She absentmindedly said goodbye and he left through the door he came in, (where Croaker was waiting again).

"Got everything you need then Malfoy?"

Draco nodded, and the circular wall spun again. Croaker pointed to a door.

"That's your way out," He said, Draco didn't bother thanking him, just left the room before it made him any more nauseous. He went to his office as quickly as he could, glaring at his little desk and waving his wand, stacking the papers from his desk on the top of the stacks of paper on the floor. He looked at the teeny tiny bit of potion, opened the bottle and sniffed it.

"Yuck!" He exclaimed, jamming the cork back in the vial, he went to his paper pile and looked for something he could reuse. Vanishing the ink off a two year old Mungo's order he grabbed a quill and began scratching down his notes while he worked.

_Smells like rotten flesh._

_Looks like melted grey, watery metal._

_Viscous. No visible vapor._

He then held it up to the window, but lowered it.

"Son of a-" he began, tapping the window and restoring his requested sunny weather.

_Turns red in UV light._

"Red," he put the vial down, "Poisons don't usually have blood as a base."

He put the vial down, looking at his meager notes. Then scribbled something at the bottom of the page.

_Not a poison._

He threw his quill down and went to his stack of papers, shuffling for his most recent Mungo's order, then went about completing that.

* * *

"How was your day, Dragon? Get _off_ the lounge you're covered in soot."

Draco smiled at his mother as he jumped off the lounge and trapized off to the bathroom, dumping his robes on the floor and shaking the soot from his hair. Narcissa handed him his late dinner as he summoned a book from the bookshelf they used to cover the door to the muggle world, which was sealed shut pretty good and proper.

"How many times have I told you not to leave your dirty robes on the floor, I'm not an elf!" Narcissa called from the bathroom, Draco chuckled and flicked to the section in his book about blood based potions.

_Potions calling for blood are giving of unnatural life. They can be used to cure muggle terminal illnesses, extend life, preserve it, replace it or re-house a torn soul._

_Many potions involve bleeding out of a victim, or some other sacrifice, the best example of this is the flesh, blood and bone potion, a very little used potion since the use of Horcruxes was made illegal and the requirements for the emotional attachment of each sacrifice are particularly complicated._

_Bone of the father, unknowingly given;_

_Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken;_

_Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed._

_The resulting potion smells like rotting flesh and looks like a solution of burnt bone and water - a metallic huge-_

"Holy crap I found it!"

"LANGUAGE DRACO!"

* * *

The very next day Draco sent off the Completed Mungo's order first, then he went to the muggle department and lied about what their rock potion was because he couldn't be bothered to work that _thing_ out, he finally went to the ministry restricted research archive and looked for the flesh blood and bone potion, and any information about Horcruxes.

"Mr. Malfoy, can I help you?"

Draco looked at the large amounts of books he had pulled from the shelves and offered the Archive keeper a guilty look.

"I need information about the flesh blood and bone potion, and Horcruxes."

"Clearance?"

Draco rolled his eyes but handed her his wand, she nodded and beckoned him to follow her.

"This is the exit." Draco said. The keeper nodded.

"All information on Horcruxes was destroyed by the Ministry after the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Draco glared at her, and stomped from the room. He angrily yanked the tacky keychain from his pocket and tapped it.

"Nimbus."

Draco landed in the middle of a basement kitchen, in the center was a long wooden table that was old, but well looked after, at the end of the room was the pantry and gas oven and fridge and such, the other side of the kitchen lead to a small staircase, going up.

"Potter?" Draco hesitantly tip-toed towards the staircase. He put his foot on the first stair, hesitating, then decidedly walked up them.

"Potter, where are you?" He called out, now at the top of the stairs, he realized where he was. "Merlin"

The House of Black; Walburga's portrait was hung on the wall. Of course he recognized it, but the rest of the house was unrecognizable, at least from his mother's memories. The carpet was faded and worn thin, but clean, the walls, instead of green wallpaper were painted with an unremarkable brown. He went towards the master bedroom, however at the first floor landing, he came across a gate.

"What in the bloody name of Merlin?" Draco was half way over the gate when he heard someone giggle at him.

"Potter?" he asked, leg still suspended in mid air.

"What?" he got an answer, though it wasn't Potter. A little boy had poked his head out of the drawing room doorway, with Potter's messy black hair, but he had bright blue eyes.

"Who 'r you?" The boy asked, a look on his face that only a young boy could pull off.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, what's your name?"

"Oh. My dad talks 'bout you, sometimes, I'm James." The little boy looked at him like he was insane, "Dad's in the bathroo' if you wanna come sit 'nd wait?"

"Is your father Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, look Mister if your not supposed to be here, you shou'd go back to your house, 'cause dad won't be happy if you're not supposed to be here."

"No, I was invited, I work-"

"Malfoy?"

Draco jumped in fright, and seeing as his leg was still cocked over the little stair fence, he fell backwards, down the stairs.

"_Impedimenta!"_ Harry yelled, drawing his wand in a flash, then apparated to just behind Draco as he fell and caught him.

"You alright, Malfoy?" Harry asked, hauling him back onto his feet, then they both walked the short way up the stairs and stepped over the gate fully.

"Jay, go back inside please," Harry said to the little boy- his son, apparently.

"Yes Dad."

"You could have owled me before you showed up." Harry said.

"Sorry," Draco said sheepishly, "but I think you would be interested in the information I have about the potion."

"So this is about Molly's case then?" Potter asked, his interest caught, "Alright, we can talk in here, you want tea, coffee, food?" Potter stepped over the gate again and headed downstairs.

"Ugh yes please, Potter, if it's not too much trouble, I haven't had lunch yet." Draco had the courtesy to show his sheepishness. Showing up uninvited and hungry, really.

"Sure, no problem, just go into the sitting room, I'll be up in a minute."

Draco headed into the sitting room, it was mostly green, the black family tapestry was gone, in it's place photographs of Harry and different kids, various Weasleys, his aunt Andromeda and the werewolf's baby and then Draco found James on the lounge.

"So James how old are you?" The little boy looked at Draco from the corner of his eye.

"He's not James, I am, and that's my brother Sirius. We're both three!" James jumped out from behind Draco; startling him. Draco took a moment to make sure he wasn't going into cardiac arrest.

"I'm back boys, here's lunch. I'm going to talk to Draco for a while, alright?" Harry handed them a tray of sandwiches.

"Thanks Dad!" James jumped into the plate of sandwiches with a hunger to rival Ron Weasely's. The other boy, Sirius, hopped off the couch and went to sit in Harry's lap.

"I see you've met my sons." Harry said, passing Draco a sandwich on a plate whilst biting into his own. Sirius closed his bright green eyes and snuggled into Potter's chest.

"Yes, I didn't know you had kids, Potter, I thought it would have been all over the newspaper." Draco completely forgot about his previous excitement with the potion mystery and the huge lead he had, to be interested in Potter's personal life. In Hogwarts Harry couldn't keep a big zit from the press, but two kids?

"No, I try to keep them out of the paper." Harry smiled fondly, frowning slightly once observing James's table manners.

"Who's their mother?" Draco asked him.

"Ginny Weasley," Harry said with a sigh.

"She's d-" Draco started.

"Dead, I know." Harry ran another hand through his hair.

"Sorry," Draco said noticing him not looking that cut, he decided to change the topic. "Look the poison used to murder Weasley isn't a poison at all, its a flesh, blood and bone potion."

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, flesh of a servant, willingly sacrificed."

"What the bloody hell is that?" Draco said, looking at Potter with a little concern, he was very pensive.

"Sorry," Potter shook his head, "Just something from the war."

"No," Draco said, leaning forward, "You've heard of it? What's it used for? I got as far as 'to re-house the soul' in _Potions Moste Potente_ but that doesn't make sense, and they said that all the information was destroyed after the Dark Lord-"

"You're not kidding," Potter said, and Draco was pulled from his babbling. Potter had a very serious look. "Wait here," He said, and went to the floo.

Harry was back in a second with Draco's aunt Andromeda at his heels, she smiled politely but didn't stay, she led the young boys from the room, Harry followed them out again, and was back a moment later.

"Now, follow me, Malfoy."

Draco stood, following Harry up more stairs and into a room with a small desk and lots of cupboards.

"My office," He said, "it stays locked at all times." He said, locking the door behind him. "Alright, you know how I disappeared for a year?" Harry asked, Draco nodded.

"If memory serves you were busy breaking into Gringotts and being locked up in our cellar."

Harry chucked, conjuring a second seat and offering it to Draco. Draco sat.

"The Dark lord survived the first killing curse because he had a horcrux, a horcrux is made by tearing the soul in two and housing the second piece in a material object.

"Ew." Draco scrunched his nose up. Harry nodded. "Voldemort made seven," He said, "I was hunting down and destroying them."

"And the potion?" Draco pushed.

"Flesh, blood and bone potion was what gave Voldemort his body back. His snake face body was his father's bones, Wormtail's flesh and my blood."

Draco just looked at Harry, rendered almost speechless. "Why would someone feed that to a person?"

"What?" Harry snapped. Draco placed the almost empty vial on the desk.

"That's what it is, flesh blood and bone potion."

"Motherfucker." Harry said. "It has to be someone from the first war. Inner circle. Your father knew, Bellatrix knew, Dumbledore knew, I knew, the Gaunts, maybe but they were killed, Snape,"

"It wasn't you or Dumbledore, and Bellatrix is dead, Snape is dead, the Gaunt family is long dead. My father is in prison."

"The Lestrange brothers." Harry added. "Bellatrix had a horcrux in her Gringotts vault. And the diary Lucius gave to Ginny, that opened the Chamber of Secrets was a horcrux, they might have known what they were."

"My father didn't," Draco said, "He wouldn't have given a piece of the Dark Lords soul to the weaselette."

"Don't call her that."

"I could ask him," Draco offered. "He's the only real lead we have."

"What about the Lestrange brothers. Molly killed Bellatrix."

"They're too stupid."

"Wait. No, we're not looking for someone trying to make a horcrux, were looking for someone trying to bring somebody back!"

"Bellatrix?"

Harry nodded. "Her eyes, what colour were they?"

"Purple," Draco answered.

"All blacks have blue eyes." Harry said significantly, Draco gave him a look.

"Merlin, Malfoy, basic colour wheel, red and blue make purple. Bellatrix's eyes were turning red like-"

"Voldemort's."

"Exactly!"

"So you're saying-"

"They're trying to bring Bellatrix back, she must have made a Horcrux before she died."


	3. Chapter 3

**18th June 2003**

* * *

Narcissa came out of the sitting room, holding a copy of the daily prophet.

"How was work, dragon?" She smoothed non-existent creases in her dress and set the paper on a little hall table.

"I was promoted, to auror's assistant. I'm working with Potter on the case of Molly Weasley." Narcissa's eyebrows met her hairline.

"Potter as in Harry Potter?"

"How many other Potter's are there?" Draco asked sarcastically, then corrected himself, "Two more," Draco added, "That I know of."

"What?" Narcissa said, she pulled him onto the lounge.

"He has twin boys," Draco said, "They're three."

"Children!" Narcissa cried, "Merlin how'd he keep _that_ from the press?"

"No idea," Draco shrugged, "Look mother, I'm technically here on official business-"

"Its seven o'clock-"

"Yes, yes, I know, I have some questions for you, about our case."

Narcissa gave him a funny look but nodded.

"Did you or father know what Tom Riddle's diary really was?"

"Tom Riddle's diary?" Narcissa asked, "I'm not even sure if I know what I'm supposed to think it is."

"The book the Dark Lord gave father."

"Oh," Narcissa said, "No, we didn't. Why?"

Draco shook his head, feeling no need to panic the old woman. "It's just something we think might be able to bring someone back from the dead, its what the murderer was trying to do in this case."

"Oh dear," Narcissa said, "They didn't succeed, did they?"

"No, no they haven't. Nothing to worry about," Draco said to her. But Narcissa wouldn't let it drop.

"Who are they trying to bring back, who do you think it is?" Narcissa asked. Draco shrugged.

"Maybe I can help, it's not Lucius, he didn't know what that diary was, Bellatrix was given a cup, for her vault-" Draco stared at his quiet mother. "It's Bella," she said, "isn't it?"

"She's not back," Draco said, "Don't worry, we'll stop them before she come's back."

"Them?" Narcissa snapped, "The Lestrange's" She confiremed for herself. "Those dirty, blood thirsty - Oh Draco what will we do?"

Narcissa continued her panicked babbling, and Draco, rather desperately called out Grimmauld place and stuck his head in the floo.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, frowning at the blonde. It hurt his neck to look at Harry's face, so he settled for his knee.

"I need your help, please, my mother is panicking, it took her a whole of two seconds to figure out what was going on."

"Pull me through," Harry said, Draco grabbed his hand and pulled his head and hand out of the fireplace.

Narcissa screamed when she saw Harry and wobbled dangerously on the spot. Harry caught her and lowered her onto the couch.

"Calm down Mrs Malfoy." He said gently, "You have nothing to be frightened of."

Draco stepped back and Narcissa shut her eyes, placing a hand over her heart. All three people in the room jumped when there was a tap on the window, and Draco lifted the sill and let an owl through.

"Draco is that-"

Draco grimaced at the smoking red letter.

"It'll be from Mungo's, sorry," he said and opened the letter. It unfurled immediately and faced a bored looking Draco Malfoy.

"ONE STOCK SHIPMENT OF PAIN RELIEVER, ARE YOU BARMY MALFOY WE GET TWO EVERY FORTNIGHT, YOU KNOW THIS YOU INCOMPETENT PIECE OF-" Draco jumped as the letter was hit with a red spell, Harry smiled.

"Best spell ever," Harry said, "Sciences howlers, first thing they teach us at the Auror office."

Draco picked up the parchment and threw it in the fire.

"You're not going to read it?" Narcissa asked, Draco shook his head.

"The shipment they're talking about will be delivered in fifteen minutes, I send them separately in case of any accidents or contaminates."

"Happens a lot then?" Harry asked, Draco nodded.

"The delivery wizard always forgets to tell them the second and third shipments are on their way.

* * *

Harry walked with his back straight and tall through the foyer of the Ministry, Andy was watching the boys for him.

He got to the elevators followed by whispers, he never used the public entrance. (Mostly because there was a statue of _him_ (and Neville) where the Magic is Might monstrosity had been, and it was embarrassing.)

He went to the floor of Magical Law Enforcement and went to see Katie.

"Miss Bell," Harry said in his best 'boss voice'.

She glared at him, "nice of _you_ to show Auror Potter," Katie smiled and traced her fingers over the shiny plaque on her desk that read Senior Auror.

Harry whistled low, "man this place has gone to the dogs since I left."

She pretended to be offended and he congratulated her.

"You didn't leave, just Molly's case is tough to crack, Ron's Private Investigator is cutting you off at every turn. And you have the boys at home. What brings you here?" Katie asked with a smile.

"What have the Malfoy's done with themselves?" Harry asked bluntly, Katie invited him to sit and he did.

"The apartment you brought for Malfoy, he's still there, it's only accessible by floo, and I heard Narcissa went there after her stay in Azkaban. He's working here to feed them I guess. Best potions master we have, only one really, the unspeakables are so difficult to talk to, always claim they're so bloody busy." Harry nodded. "Anyway, from what I heard, he works his arse off, best in the business, he does our Polyjuice batches.

"Is there any chance they'll get their stuff back?" Harry asked, "Its been a few years, and Narcissa and Draco both served time."

Katie nodded. "I suppose we could re-open it, Nimbus has been going down hill without active Malfoy funding - not that that's a reason to re-open a case, of course." Harry laughed at her. "What reason should we re-open it?"

"Draco was only a kid, by law, and Narcissa did help when she had the opportunity." Harry said. "In the end, neither of them were loyal and were actively trying to help the Order."

"They've been well behaved ever since." Katie added, "I'd be right in assuming you'd like Lucius to stay where he is?"

Harry was nodding frantically before she finished her question. "Yes," he said, for good measure. "He can rot."

"I'll see what I can do," Katie promised, "I used to get piano lessons from Narcissa she's such a lovely woman. Hey Potter," Harry turned before he left. "No guarantees, but I'll try, okay?"

"Thanks Katie."

"How's the Molly case going?" She asked, Harry turned again and leaned on the back of a chair.

"New lead," he said, "Draco's been fantastic, figured out what that potion was real quick."

* * *

**20th June 2003**

* * *

Pulling out the cheap trinket portkey to Potter's house he tapped it with his wand and muttered 'Nimbus'. Draco landed in the middle of the kitchen again, one of the boys were there.

"Hello, where's your father?"

The boy had disappeared up the stairs before Draco could finish.

Draco was then startled out of his mind by a house elf.

"Is there anything Kreacher can get for Master Draco?"

"I'll have a cup of tea, thank you." Draco said politely.

The tea tray appeared on the table a moment later, and Draco had just had a sip of tea when Potter ran into the room wand out, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Malfoy?" Potter asked as Draco spit out his tea in shock.

"Potter, you're not wearing anything!"

"Sirius told me there was a scary man in the kitchen; I didn't think I had time to get dressed, I'll just go get changed."

Draco cast a cleaning spell at himself as Potter walked back up stairs. Potter was back quickly followed by Sirius.

"Now what brings you here Malfoy?"

"I have my report for Weasley's case," Draco tried (and failed) to not smirk at the shocked look on Potter's face.

"Already?" Potter asked, Sirius had crawled into his lap, "Sirius can you go find your brothers and stay with them, I'll be in the room upstairs working with Mr. Malfoy.

"Yes Daddy," Sirius said softly and ran up the stairs.

Potter unlocked the door on the third floor and led Draco into the evidence room.

"I'll admit to not being completely honest with you," Harry said, "With anyone in fact. I've been a suspect from the start."

"What?" Draco asked, Potter shrugged. "I have a solid alibi, but apparently the motivation is too good."

"Motivation?" Draco asked, "Motivation, what on earth kind of motivation could anyone cock up to pin you for the murder of a woman who was practically your mother? I remember those hideous sweaters!"

"I still have those." Harry said with a sad smile. "Teddy wears my first year one all the time."

"What, no, explain, Right now!"

"Alright, alright. Molly was killed on the thirtieth of October, 2000," Potter began, "the twins were born that year, and Ginny died in childbirth. Its rare, having a mother die like she did, and the first thing the Weasley's did was blame me - don't interrupt Malfoy. That was in May, and things were strained to say the least. I wanted so badly for the boys to know their maternal family, and I didn't want to lose my family, not after losing Ginny, I, by July it went south. Lots of yelling, lots of screaming, I punched Ron in the face - I haven't spoken to any of them since, except George. Molly was in October, and when aurours asked Ron if she had any enemies, he said me."

"And aurours believed it?"

"They have to follow it up," Harry said. "Its procedure. No one really thinks its me, I'll admit, I'm a good lead - I had a fucking ripping row with Molly after Ginny died, she told me it was my fault, called the twins daemon sons and then blamed me for Fred's death in the war."

"You're Harry Potter," Draco said, "You wouldn't kill someone because they called you some names."

"You can't un-name a suspect based on unsupported statements." Harry said, shaking his head, "In all honestly the case would have been closed years ago, but Ron's had a private investigator trying to dig up shit on me. Its why I have the case. I get little jobs sometimes, but all I really have to do is lie low. Doesn't matter, we just have to find the Lestranges and get their confession for killing Molly and Dennis-"

"What?" Draco asked when Harry paused.

"Why the gap?"

"What?" Draco asked again.

"Why was there three years between attempts? Why aren't people going missing and turning up like this all over the country?"

"Maybe they need more potion-"

"It's not hard to make," Harry said, "Hard to get the ingredients, but they make a fifty five gallon cauldron's worth-"

"They succeed." Draco realised. "They succeeded the first time," he clarified, "the second was not to try to bring Bellatrix back."

"Who then?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

**22nd June 2003**

* * *

After having the reports filed by Kingsley, Draco went back to the apartment he shared with his mother and explained to her the situation over breakfast. Draco and Narcissa then traveled to Grimmauld place. Harry wasn't in the kitchen, but Sirius and James were.

"Draco, I think we have the wrong house," Narcissa watched the two boys as they stared at the strange woman, Sirius ran up the stairs, just as another boy came down, he looked about six with dark emerald hair and silver eyes.

"Oh, hello Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy," Harry walked in behind the green haired boy, Sirius held in his arms. "What can I do for you?"

"We can find Bellatrix," Draco said, Narcissa was still staring wide eyed at the twins and the other boy. Harry looked at Narcissa for a while then it seemed to dawn on him.

"Blood magic? A tracking spell," He looked at Narcissa again.

"Yes, I was never particularly close to Aunt Bella, but Mother is her sister, and they were close," Draco told him.

"We were close as children," Narcissa said to Harry, as if justifying liking Bellatrix Lesteange. "We can try," she said softly, "If she even is alive. Harry, I didn't know you had children," Narcissa then said, waving to Sirius who smiled shyly at her and waved back. Harry looked at the boys.

"The little ones are Sirius and James, they're three, The one with-" Harry glanced over his shoulder "-green hair is Teddy Lupin, I'm his godfather, He is five." Even as Harry said it, Teddy's hair had changed to a dark purple, Harry looked at him again and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, then I'm his great Aunt," Mother looked at Teddy again, who was now paying attention. "I'm Aunt Cissa," she introduced herself.

Teddy looked lost for words, so Harry added; "Teddy, That's Nanna's sister." Teddy smiled and ran over to give Narcissa a hug; she froze, unsure of what to do. Harry was smiling fondly at the little boy.

"I'm a met-a-mof-ee-gis! Like my mum, but she's dead, she died fighting Voddy-mort, so did my real dad, and now dad-Harry is lookin after me!"

Draco looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"I grew up without parents, I'm doing my best," Harry shrugged, he then turned to the boys again, "Teddy, take your brothers upstairs with Kreature, I need to talk to Draco and Aunt Cissa for a while. Aunt Luna might have to come and watch you for a bit too."

"Will Uncle Blaise come too?" Sirius asked softly.

"Maybe," Harry put Sirius down and Teddy grabbed both Sirius and James' hand and led them upstairs. Harry then called Kreature and told him to keep an eye on the kids.

"Now about Bellatrix, I just want to focus on if she's still alive. I think its likely that she knew about Horcruxes and-" Harry was cut of by a gasp from Narcissa.

"You think Bellatrix was using _that, _why?"

"Bellatrix was unnaturally obsessed with the Dark Lord-" Draco cut Potter off this time.

"The cup the Dark Lord made her keep in her vault was his third Horcrux, I think."

"How many were there?" Narcissa asked, shocked.

"Seven," Harry then began to count on his fingers, "Nagini, the snake, Slytherin's Locket, the diary your father gave to Ginny Weasley in 2nd year" –Narcissa gasped in horror- "Ravenclaws Diadem, the Gaunt ring, and Huffelpuff's cup, which was hidden in Bellatrix's vault, and that's why I suspect she has come back. Even though Malfoy-, Lucius, sorry, didn't know that the diary was a Horcrux, I think Bellatrix did know Voldemort had at least one, as someone would have had to know if he ever needed to be resurrected, and he was unable to tell them what to do."

"That does make sense," Narcissa looked very pale.

"Come on, we'll go upstairs to do this spell," Harry led the way up to the 'evidence room' and began the ritual by sweeping the floor. Then Narcissa slit her wrist open to draw a pentagram while Draco got the candles. It was cliché, but ancient blood magic always was. Harry wordlessly handed Narcissa some blood replenishing Potion when she was done and a salve to heal her cut without a scar.

Potter did the wand movement and said the incantation, which in this case was 'a sister find her sister' said in a magical variation of Latin, like most spells. From where Potter and Narcissa's hands were joined, a honey coloured light shot to the North east, and a deep purple light went to the south.

"She's alive," Narcissa was shaking now.

"I'll be able to track her with this spell though, Thankyou for your help Narcissa, If you need to your welcome to stay here in case Lestrange comes looking for you, Draco too, but for now I need to floo Luna and try to find Lestrange." Harry left.

"Mother?" Draco asked carefully, Narcissa was still shaking.

"Mother, are you alright?" Draco put his hand on her shoulder, only to have her collapse onto the floor, which luckily Potter had cleaned before he left. Narcissa was fully sobbing now, and Draco picked her up and carried her down the stairs intending to go home.

"Aunt Cissa what's wrong?"

Draco was on the first floor landing and spun around to face, not Teddy, as he expected but one of the twins, most likely James, the more outgoing of the two.

"Come on Aunt Cissa, you can lie down on Daddy's bed, he won't care.

James grabbed Narcissa's hand and dragged her up stairs, Draco, still carrying her following obediently.

James led them to a room on the third floor, very plain, except for the photos on the walls, all of which looked to be of people Harry had lost, there were clothes on the floor the bed was unmade and the dresser was cluttered with bits of rubbish and trinkets. James pushed Draco toward the bed and told him to put Aunt Cissa on the bed.

James then climbed onto the mattress and wiped Narcissa's hair from her face, he pulled a clean hanky from the bedside drawer and wiped the tears off her face, only to have them replaced by new ones.

"Aunt Cissa, what's wrong?" James said, he patted her hair again and gave her the hanky. Narcissa sat up and blew her nose.

"I'm alright, just a little shocked and scared," She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself in vain.

"Are you scared of Daddy? Daddy won't ever hurt you, well unless you're a reporter, but he only yells at them and hexes them with some spells Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot told him.

"No I'm not scared of your father, Sirius, I, well" Narcissa battled with herself for a while, "Lets just say that there's a, nightmare I had, and it went away, but now its come true, in real life. Does that make sense?"

So this twin was Sirius, Draco thought. Oops.

"Yes, kinda, my daddy sing's to me when I have nightmares, it makes me feel better, do you want me to get him Aunt Cissa?" Narcissa smiled at the little boy and gave him a hug, "No sweetie, I'll be fine, thank you."

"Sirius?" the door burst open to have Potter fall through, right on his face. Draco snickered.

"Oomph, Sirius what are you doing in here? Malfoy?"

"Aunt Cissa was scared, so I brought her to your room, 'cause that's were I like to go when I have nightmares, will you sing to her to make her feel better?" Harry smiled at his son.

"Only if she wants me to," He looked at Narcissa, who shook her head, no. "Well I think that Aunt Cissa and Draco should stay here until Cissa's nightmares go away, don't you?" Sirius smiled widely.

"Yes Aunt Cissa, you can stay here! And when you have nightmares dad will sing you back to sleep like he does for me!" Narcissa laughed at the little boy sitting in her lap.

"Potter, we're not staying," Draco said.

"You live in a muggle apartment in London, which I know isn't heavily warded. I also know what happened to Narcissa at the hands of Bellatrix, Draco, I was at Greyback and the Lestranges' trials. She would be safer here, I've already re-warded this place so strong against any reporters and crazed fans, let alone escaped or uncaught Death Eaters.

"Is it alright with you, Potter? Why are you even doing all this for us?" Draco frowned at the floor, uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Because it's the right thing to do, Draco."

"You're such a bloody Gryffindor," Draco huffed in exasperation, Harry gave him a goofy grin.

"And I'm bloody proud of it, come on let them sleep," Harry cocked his head to the now sleeping Narcissa and Sirius and headed back down stairs

"You can have two of the rooms on the second floor." Harry said, "If you want to go home and get your things." Draco nodded, glancing into the room and nodding.

"Sure," He said, heading towards the kitchen.

"Thank you," Harry added, "For your help. Both of you. I cant wait to be done with this case."

Draco only managed to nod before reaching for the floo powder. But he paused, and turned back to Harry.

"Potter-" He began and paused again.

"Harry." Harry said.

"Only if you call me Draco."

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

**24th June 2003**

* * *

"I won't be gone long," Harry said to Draco. He was packing a bag with clothes and potions. "And I've gotten Luna and Blaise to agrre to come over and watch the kids, Andromeda will help so you and Narcissa have nothing to worry about.

"I still can't believe Blaise married Loony Lovegood," Draco shook his head.

"It wasn't a happy story," Harry said, "Anyway."

"Why can't I come again? I'm working on this case too?"

"You don't have clearance to do field work," Harry reminded him, "And it will be an easy take down, theres only the tree of them, and they think they have the advantage of no one knowing Bellatrix is alive."

Draco looked at Harry uncomfortably. "I don't want you to go alone," He said.

Harry shrugged.

"I've already cleared a solo mission with the office-"

"But the Ministry are idiots and are severely understaffed!"

"It'll be fine Draco," Harry said, "I'll be fine, and I'll be back before you know it. Besides, the kids are taken care of, you have nothing to worry about."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Except for you being killed in some crazy lady's fireball and the massive amounts of potions I need to brew for the Ministry."

"I'll be back soon," Harry slung his bag over his shoulder, and I'm not leaving for another few weeks yet. Kingsley still has to review what we've got so far and Luna's not off work for a fortnight."

"You're a stubborn prat. I should come with you, you'll end up getting yourself killed." Draco snapped at him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm the best they've got-"

"Not hard," Draco snapped back with a glare, Harry shook his head.

"Stop your worrying."

"Stop rushing into things!"

Harry gave him a look, which Draco didn't particularly appreciate, but then Harry actually pulled a serious expression.

"I know what I'm doing, Draco don't worry, I'll be careful."

"I don't want to be the one that has to give your children any bad news, Potter." Draco said, he looked away from the tender expression Harry was giving him. Draco didn't want to give the rash prat any ideas that Draco was worried for his well being or anything soft like that.

"Sure," Harry said, sounding more than a little disappointed. "I'd do anything to make sure I'm here for them."

* * *

Draco woke in a panic. It was dark in his room, and the big, old, furniture and paneled walls in his bedroom didn't let a lot of the light from the sky in. He could hear something, from upstairs and climbed out of bed, slipping on his slippers and sneaking into the hallway.

Sneaking was near impossible in Grimmauld place, every floorboard groaned twice if you touched it even a little bit. But as he climbed the stairs the sounds got louder and he realized they were cries, cries of fear and pain, desperate cries for a father.

Draco paused.

He was startled by Teddy at his elbow. The brown haired boy was silent. Draco had to do a double take. "You look like your father," Draco said. Teddy looked up at him, and he was looking into the eyes of his third year defense teacher.

"Harry tells me that all the time." Teddy said quietly. Draco looked at the twin's closed bedroom door.

"Should I go in?" He asked, Teddy shook his head.

"Dad's in there," Teddy shook his head "Sirius is having another nightmare."

"Are his nightmare's bad?" Draco asked. Teddy just nodded.

"Really bad."

* * *

Draco didn't know if he was supposed to know about his son's nightmares, but Harry certainly looked like he hadn't slept at all last night.

"Teddy told me Sirius woke you," Harry said at breakfast. Draco nodded. "Sorry."

"No," Draco said, "Its fine, really, don't worry about it."

Harry nodded tiredly and put a cup of tea in front of Draco.

"He didn't wake Narcissa did he?" Harry asked, Draco shook his head. "I don't think so, no."

"He did," Narcissa said, entering the room,"A few times actually, but don't worry, I know what Bellatrix did to you."

"What?" Draco shifted his glare from Harry to his mother. "Whats happened now?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

Draco looked between his mother and Harry with a suspicious glance. Then Narcissa smiled.

"Nothing to worry about dear, I'll go and fetch the others and we can all enjoy a nice breakfast, hmm?"

* * *

**September 1st 1997**

* * *

Harry stood in King's Cross Station with Ron and Hermione.

"There," Hermione said, pointing to a young girl with her family. They paused at the wall between platform 9 and platform 10 and the little girl turned nervously to her parents.

"I can't believe you're not doing seventh year." Hermione said to Harry, Harry smiled sadly at her.

"I wish I could, I'm only going back for the poster boy effect."

Hermione smiled. "I know that," she said, "and we think Voldemort's hidden one of them there."

He nodded and the three made their way towards the platform.

"I'm not going back," Ron said, "Not really, Harry needs someone to help him."

"Ron," Hermione glared at the boy, looking like she would argue, but shook her head. "I've told you what I think already."

"Harry!"

Harry smiled as he was joined by Ginny, and he chivalrously grabbed her trunk for her.

The train ride was much the same as it was every year, excited students torn between catching up with their friends or catching up on their unfinished homework. Harry Ron and Hermione got a compartment to themselves, but Harry went to seek out and say hello to Luna and Neville, who were in a compartment with Hanna Abbott, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

The train arrived at Hogsmede Station as the sky got darker. Harry sought out Hagrid above the heads of the students and waved happily. He helped Hermione with her trunk as they went to find a carriage.

I'm not really a student this year," Harry said, "but its good to be back." Hermione nodded happily, while Ron shrugged.

"It's school," he said, "we have more important things to do this year."

It was heartbreaking to see McGonagall in the Headmaster's old chair, not because she didn't belong there, she certainly did, but it reminded them all of the sting caused by Dumbledore's death.

He glanced towards the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was sitting alone, pale and shaking.

"He looks ill," Hermione said, following his eyes.

"Hope he dies," Ron added, "the bloody prat."

Harry shook his head, "he's frightened," he said quietly, Malfoy looked up, and Harry met the other boys gaze. All Malfoy did was offer a weak glare and look away, composing himself.

"There's proof the ministry's fallen," Hermione whispered to him quietly, "Snape's still here."

Harry looked at the dour man sitting at the end of the table and hot burning hatred coursed through his veins. He wanted to burn the coward where he sat, but now was not the time or place for that.

"Professor Burbage is missing," Hermione whispered to him as they sat down, "the old muggle studied teacher." Harry scanned the head table, and indeed there were two new faces, a man and a woman. They were both short and stocky people, the woman had a very harsh face and blonde hair, while the man had a much more sunken face. The man stood and addressed the students.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!"

Startled, the hall fell silent and people still standing hurried to sit, even if they were not at their house table. The hall stayed silent for long minutes until Hagrid led the first years to the front of the hall, and little Professor Flitwick stood to begin the sorting. The new man stayed standing, picking up his goblet and spitting in it with a metallic twang as Flitwick unraveled his scroll of names.

Flitwick called the names out quickly, the new teacher stood behind him scarring the shit out of the new first years, when the first house was called, and the Ravenclaws made to clap, they were silenced with a glare from the new teacher. With the fact there were half the usual number of students this year, the sorting was unnaturally quick, and it was not McGonagall who stood to address the students, but the new female teacher.

"There have been some key changes to the curriculum this year." She said, "My name is Alecto Carrow, and this is my brother Amycus, we'll be teaching Muggle Studies and Dark Arts, which are both completely compulsory for all students from now on."

"Yeah," Amycus spat. "Teach you little shits some proper magic-"

"Enough!" McGonagall stood from her seat and walked around the table to where the two new teachers were standing. "You might be Ministry appointed, but I will not stand for you speaking to the children with such language!"

The woman lost her steam and slunk away back to her seat, but the man leered at McGonagall.

"You won't last the year, old lady." He hissed at her. McGonagall stood her ground, holding her stern expression and she pointed to the Carrow's still empty seat.

"Sit _down,_ Professor."

Harry smiled at McGonagall- who was the first to challenge Voldemort's power in the Ministry- he stood, and applauded. It didn't take long for the whole of the student body to be on their feet offering their new headmistress their support, and McGonagall shared a little smile as she gestured for them to quiet down.

"Time for some dinner," McGonagall said, "but just a reminder to be strong in these trying times, help each other out, and stay out of the forbidden forest."

The tables filled with food and Hermione turned to him with a near horrified expression.

"This year will be horrible." she said, "They have Death Eaters teaching Muggle Studies?"

"Nah," Harry smiled at her, "it'll be fun. Get the word out, I'm setting up the DA again, and you should do proper muggle studies lessons."

"I'll help, Harry," Neville said leaning over, "I heard you're technically not a student this year, I'm sure you have stuff to do, you'll need a second in command."

Harry beamed at him. "I'll hold you to that," he said with a huge grin.


	6. Chapter 6

"Luna, Blaise, thankyou so much for coming!"

"No problem Harry, anytime you know that," Luna gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and Blaise shook his hand, Blaise, beaming gave Draco a hug before asking for an explanation of why they were there.

"You know Llaria would also come and watch the boys for you whenever you need it, she gets lonely since Blaise and I moved out of the Manor."

"She's welcome to visit anytime, I might actually be gone for a few days tracking Lestrange, if you want to call her over too so you guys aren't stuck with the kids.

"We don't mind, Harry, it'll be good practice," Blaise jumped back in the conversation with a wink. Harry's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"You mean you're…?"

"Due in November!" Luna exclaimed, Harry leapt forward and gave her a huge hug, then went to shake Blaise's hand.

"Wow Congratulations guys, that's brilliant." Blaise then gave Luna a glance and she nodded back to him.

"We want you and Draco to be godfathers," Blaise announced, Harry's face nearly split in two but Draco jumped.

"We're not together, I'm not gay!"

"Wasn't implying that, Draco, bit defensive are we?" Blaise said to Draco, with laugh. Harry just started laughing, Blaise winked at him.

"I would be honored, Blaise and Luna, thank you," Harry said, kissing Luna on the cheek and giving Blaise a hug.

"Me too," Draco grinned sheepishly.

"I better be off, I just need to grab some stuff," Harry ran upstairs.

"Draco I haven't seen you in weeks, how are you?" Blaise sat on the lounge next to Luna, who had James on her lap and Teddy sitting on her other side, explaining that she was going to have a baby.

"Job I hate, house needs to be bigger, I'm still living with my mother and most of the world hates my guts, you're doing a lot better than me. Though I've been living here with mum for the past couple of weeks."

"I don't hate you Uncle Draco!"

"Thanks James, I know you don't hate me, but there are a lot of other people who do," Draco glared at Blaise who was chuckling.

"_Uncle_ Draco, huh?" Blaise said, "How long have you fancied Harry then?"

Draco just gave Blaise a look, he was being stupid, just like in Hogwarts.

"My dad doesn't hate you, and Uncle Blaise and Aunt Luna and your Mum don't hate you!"

"Ok, ok I get it. I think Aunt Luna was talking to you," Draco chuckled, then outright laughed when James, apparently appalled at his own awful manners turned his attention back to Luna.

"Where's Narcissa?" Blaise asked.

"She is, and you probably won't believe this, upstairs with Sirius."

Blaise's eyes nearly popped out of his head, so Draco began to explain How the painfully shy boy had taken an instant liking to his mother.

Not 10 minuets later, Harry popped back into the drawing room, gave everyone a hug, except Draco and Blaise, who got a handshake and said goodbye.

Draco followed him into the hall and stopped him before he could leave.

"Let me go instead," Draco's said, Harry smiled at him. "Please, no one will miss me-"

"I would, Draco," Harry said, "and I'm coming back. Stop worrying."

"But-" Draco began.

"I understand why you're so frightened. I know what happened to Narcissa, I was there, remember Draco, I'm not afraid of her, and I'll come back," Draco's breath hitched as Harry touched his cheek and lent forward and gently kissed him goodbye.

Then Draco was left alone in the hallway.

He was so shocked he swore he imagined that kiss, but when he turned to see a laughing Blaise Zabini, he knew it had happened.

"Anyone could have seen that coming a million miles away," Blaise said, "you two have always had a thing for each other."

"What are you talking about, Zabini?" Draco snapped.

"You remember seventh year, don't you Malfoy?" Blaise smiled as he turned to run up the stairs. "Million miles away!" He called. Draco rolled his eyes and stomped up to his bedroom.

* * *

**2nd September 1997**

* * *

Harry had spent most of last night talking to Neville about exactly what they were doing. The hardest but most rewarding part of that conversation was that Neville finally knew why his parents were in hospital. Why they had been tortured to insanity, and it gave the usually shy boy a burning desire to re-take Hogwarts.

Harry volunteered to go to their very first Dark Arts lesson, he was expected to keep up the facade of his being a student. Ron had elected to skip it, but Hermione was there too. They were waiting outside the room for Professor He-Carrow.

"So there's seven, a diary, a ring, a locket and-"

"A cup, and that's all we know." Harry whispered to him, "I think my death was supposed to make the seventh, but that was stopped pretty spectacularly."

Neville nodded. "Huffelpuffs cup and Slytherin's locket. Ravenclaw's thing, I'll bet, we can ask Luna."

Harry nodded. "There's one here," he said, "there has to be."

Hermione nodded, "makes sense. And I was thinking, we should ask Bill if _he_ has a vault at Gringotts."

Harry nodded too. "Definitely."

Their new professor showed up then, the harsh man looked unapologetic for being nearly a half an hour late to class and he unlocked the door and barked at them to sit down. Then, with a wicked smile he called upon Neville.

"You'd know all about unforgivables," he hissed, "wouldn't you Longbottom?"

Neville looked, not terrified, but furious. Harry stood as well.

"He knows about as much as I do." Harry said loudly, Neville shot him a grateful look, and now, with back up, stood up to their teacher.

Death Eaters tortured my parents to insanity using the cruciatus," he said loudly, the Slytherin/Gryffindor class gasped. "Is that what you wanted to know, _sir?"_

Neville spat as much disrespect into the title as he could.

"Sit down," Carrow hissed, "shit heads."

"Why should I? You called on me, professor, trying to embarrass me because my parents were targeted by Voldemort, were outnumbered and injured?"

"DON'T SAY THE DARK LORDS NAME!" Carrow shouted, _"Imperious!"_ He cursed at Neville.

"SIT DOWN!" Neville fought the curse, it was obvious, as his knees kept bending but he would forcibly straitened them.

Carrow gave up and released the curse.

"So that's the imperious!" He announced, and took a step towards Neville. Harry stood by Neville's side.

"Crucio!" Carrow spat, and both Harry and Neville jumped back out of the way.

"COME ON, NO VOULENTEERS TO DEMONSTRATE? WHAT ABOUT YOU _CHOSEN ONE_?"

Harry stepped forward, he could feel the eyes of his classmates on him.

"Do you even know how to cast a torture curse, boy?" Carrow spat. Harry was only vaguely aware of Hermione pulling a shaking Neville into his seat on his left. His eyes were fixed on Carrow's dark brown ones.

"I was taught by the very best," Harry whispered, and he smiled at their teacher. "You have to mean it, you have to want to cause pain."

Carrow didn't smile, and he certainly didn't award points, he jabbed his wand forward and cried "crucio!"

Harry was prepared for it, and could have easily dodged, but chose not to, any sane person would dodge, but he had to make a point.

He cried out, initially, and his knees almost gave out but he caught himself. It was a walk in the park compared to what Voldemort could do, that didn't mean it wasn't painful. The students were white, terrified, Neville stood and shouted "stop!"

his voice cracked, and Carrow laughed at him. He didn't stop.

Harry managed to make no sound, but he couldn't stop the involuntary spasms of his muscles, he was lucky to have stayed standing.

"Carrow!"

The bark stopped the man, and Harry turned to face his savior.

Draco Malfoy had stood and was wearing an expression between a smile and a glare. He rolled his eyes at Carrow.

"Nice show," he sneered, "but watching you, Longbottom and Potter have a little moment isn't helping _me,_ are you going to teach us anything, or are you going to play around all lesson?"

Carrow followed Malfoy's advice, and Harry needed Hermione's hep to retake his seat. The lesson was terrible. Carrow listed dark arts curses and asked for there effects, where a student got the wrong answer, they got detention. Slytherins and Gryffindors alike.


	7. Chapter 7

**1st July 2003**

* * *

Draco was feeling guilty. He had fallen in love with Harry's kids over the past week. Harry hadn't gotten back yet, he was still tracking Bellatrix, they had had a few letters, which Draco would read to the boys.

The way Harry spoke to them, he would tell them stories and say what he did and what he ate and how it tasted, he was an amazing story teller, his letters were pages and pages long, he wrote a page for each of them - Draco included.

He was like a worried mother in his letters to Draco, asking if there was any trouble, and tell him all about the little quirks each child had. Like Teddy would always walk around with green eyes and black hair if he felt left out or was ever upset about his parents.

Luna and Blaise at first stayed with him at Grimmauld, but eventually Narcissa convinced them to go sleep in their own bed during the night, now they only come over for a few hours a day or if Draco ever needed help with the kids. Llaria Zabini drops by occasionally, and even Andromeda Tonks has come by to see her grandson, not surprised to find Draco and Narcissa there. She actually told them that Harry had asked her permission to invite them to stay and she readily agreed.

Narcissa and Aunt Andy now were very close, both glad to have some of their original family back. Draco was also a bit irked at Harry and Narcissa for not warning him properly about Sirius' nightmares.

Teddy hadn't been joking when he said Sirius got them. Sirius got his fathers nightmares, from the war, from Harry living at his Aunt and Uncle's house-all of them.

Eventually, Narcissa had to tell him What was causing the three year old boy to have nightmares so violent and vivid he screamed in his sleep.

"When Harry was kept in the manor at the beginning of the war, Bellatrix noticed he had rather vivid night mares, she thought it was hilarious to be there when he woke up, he was so disorientated after them he would accept any comfort from anyone, he hugged her once, nearly strangled her to death when he realized. Anyway, she thought it was brilliant, and invented a spell to cause trauma nightmares to never dull. He will have them for the rest of his life. Sirius's nightmares are genetic, Harry's nightmares are apart of himself, they're like genes because of the curse, and they can be passed on like genes."

Draco had no way to reply, except to try to help Sirius, and beginning with a Dreamless sleep potion as a base he went about finding a cure, for both of them.

Draco had not a lot of time for anything really, while Potter was gone he was still required to do his work at the ministry, and with the new potion in development for Sirius and actually looking after the children he was infinitely grateful for Luna and Blaise's help, and the help of his mother and aunt.

But that kiss still bugged him. It was obviously intended to annoy him while Potter was gone and it worked, Draco wanted nothing more than to see him, and grab him and demand to know what the hell he was playing at.

The thought of Potters cheeky response made him smile and he always finished this little daydream entertaining the idea that when Harry came back, he would want to date Draco. It was ridiculous of course, utterly ridiculous.

* * *

**2nd September 1997**

* * *

The lesson finished with Neville shaking with rage, Hermione in tears and Harry more motivated than ever. He turn to Hermione and Neville.

"I'm going to find Luna," he said, "I'm going to end this now."

"Don't do anything stupid, Harry," Hermione said. He nodded.

"You have Muggle studies after lunch right?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. He offered her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be there, Hermione, don't worry."

Harry turned and ran up the corridor, heading straight for Gryffindor tower. He opened his trunk and pulled out the Marauder's Map and invisibility cloak.

"I should have them with me all the time," he said to himself, putting the invisibility cloak on under his robes and leaving it undone so he was still visible.

He checked the map and found Luna in potions class, and with a half deranged smile he headed for the dungeons.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Snape snapped when Harry rapped on the door. Harry glared at him.

"I was sent to get Miss Lovegood," he shot back, "if you could spare her?"

Snape's gaze didn't falter, he also didn't question why Harry was asking for Luna, he just spun on his heel and snapped at Luna to pack away her things and get out.

"He's so much worse this year," Luna said to Harry as they left the classroom. Harry nodded.

"It's to be expected."

"There's much more wrackspurts around him than normal."

Harry nodded to her absentmindedly, missing something else she mumbled.

"What can I do for you Harry?" Luna asked as he pulled her through a passageway behind Barclay the Brave.

"Sword of Gryffindor," Harry said, without stopping, "Cup of Hufflepuff, Locket of Slytherin and?"

"Ohh, I love riddles!" Luna said, "Diadem of Ravenclaw."

"What?"

"Diadem, its like a crown, a tiara." Luna said happily.

"For the record," Harry added, "I hate riddles. Where is it?"

"Wish I knew." Luna said.

"You mean-"

"It's lost. The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw."

Harry sighed. "Do they have pictures?" He asked, "Something?"

"Ohhh yes," Luna said she grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him upstairs. "You can't find something if you cant see it. Or if its hidden really well, I guess."

"And right now this is both."

"Oh yes," Luna said as she stopped in front of a door with a bronze eagle knocker. The nocker blinked at them, then asked;

"What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?" Luna smiled, and then leaned over to Harry.

"You tell terrible riddles." She said, "I love riddles. They keep the wrackspurts away. Try, Harry."

Harry looked between Luna and the door with a confused expression.

"I don't know," Harry said, "er, what dries things? Oh a towel?"

"Correct!" The knocker shouted and the door swung open, Luna giggled at him.

"Oh Harry, you'd make a terrible Ravenclaw."

Harry followed Luna into the very light Ravenclaw tower, a tall arched bookcase dominated the far wall, and a beautiful marbled fireplace dominated the other and in between stood a white statue of a lovely woman.

"And that's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem."

Harry took a good look at the carving on the statue's head, then turned back to Luna.

"Where would you start looking, if you needed to find it, Luna?"

"Oh another riddle," Luna smiled, "I would ask Helena Ravenclaw."

"The grey lady?" Harry asked, Luna nodded. "She usually hangs around the clock tower," Luna said.

Harry followed the blonde girl through the castle, she paused at an archway. "She's not fond of visitors," she said quietly.

Harry nodded and stepped into the tower, looking up into the rafters for the ghost. She was there. Floating around the roof.

"Miss?" Harry called to her, he got her attention and in the blink of an eye she was looking into his. She was the the most striking ghost he had ever seen.

"Miss," he said again, waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Ravenclaw," she said, "Helena Ravenclaw."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, "I'm sorry we haven't had the pleasure, before now."

"What do you want."

"Helena, about fifty years ago a man came asking about your mother's diadem." The ghost woman gave him a look. "You told him where it was."

The ghost stayed silent. So Harry continued. "I just need to know, because I'll gaurentee you that boy defiled your mother's diadem and hid the evil thing - so he could live forever."

Harry stopped, as Helena was nodding. "I stole the damned thing." She spat. "And mother sent the baron to find me, that turned out well!"

"You told Tom riddle where you hid it?"

"It was in Albania, in a hollowed out tree," Helena said, "he was so charming, Mr. Riddle was, not unlike you, Mr. Potter."

"We're very different."

She nodded. "Yes I told him where it was and he destroyed it, do with that information what you will."

"So we're looking for Ravenclaw's lost diadem?" Luna said. Harry turned to her.

"Where would you hide something like that?" He asked, Luna smiled.

"I would put it in a pile of things just like it, in a place that's hard to find. If there's a room full of random junk, no one would look twice at an old tiara."

Harry immediately thought of the room of hidden things - where he had hidden Snape's old potions book-"

"Merlin Luna, I know where it is!"

"I'm not good at riddles," he says," Luna muttered as she followed him back up to the seventh floor.

Harry paced out the front of the room of requirement with hurried steps.

_I need a place to find my book_

_I need a place to find my book_

_I need place to find my book._

"Oh son of a bitch!" Harry turned to Luna, who had yanked the door open and was commenting on the endless piles of hidden things. "That vase smells like sherry,' she said idly, "where do we start?"

_"Accio_ diadem!" Harry cried, whipping out his wand. Luna rolled her eyes.

"A black cabinet, with an ugly bust wearing a wig and a tiara."

"Distinctive," Luna said, "shall we?" She asked with a bright smile and the two delved into the room of hidden things.


	8. Chapter 8

**30th June 2003**

* * *

Katie Bell flooded them at Grimmauld, Draco said a nervous hello to her.

"Miss Bell," Draco greeted, then continued, "do you remember the necklace, the cursed one-"

"It nearly killed me," Katie said, "of course I remember it."

"It was my fault," Draco confessed, "I want to apolgise to everyone who I did wrong in-"

Katie waved her hand to shush him -Draco so hated being sushed- and she smiled.

"I know it was you, Draco, I always try not to hold a grudge."

"Still, I want to apologise. I was so scared, I was stupid-" she shushed him again.

"I accept your apology, Draco, it really means a lot to me, shows me I did the right thing, getting you the Malfoy estate and fortune back."

She smiled like a crazy person at the shocked look on his face.

"You, how? Why?" he just stared at her, his mouth agape.

"Harry asked me to," Katie said, and Draco smiled. "You really love each other now, don't you?" Katie asked him.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Oh Merlin you're not together! Sorry just that Harry was with Oliver and Oliver told me and he look never mind, is Harry around?" Katie finished up.

"No he's chasing down a suspect for the Weasley case." Draco gave a proud smile at her shocked expression.

"I can't wait till that one is closed." Katie said, "well do you know someone who can cast a coperal Patronus? We're doing a tour of Azkaban for the new staff in the department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"I can," Draco said.

"Would you do the job? We don't have any Aurours who can cast a strong enough patrons," Katie shook her head, disappointed with her Aurour division.

"Sure," Draco accepted the job and darted upstairs to tell his mother where he was going.

Katie offered him her arm on the pavement outside, which Draco took, screwing up his face in anticipation of the unpleasantness that was apparating. His destination was far more unpleasant.

"CLEARANCE!" A watch wizard shouted over the sea spray, Katie yelled both their names back and each presented their wand. The island was tiny, and Draco's first impression was of grey. Grey rocks, grey buildings, grey sky, grey water. Dementors were in and out of the prison, in the sky and around the island itself.

"Now would be good," Katie said. Draco conjured his patronus, which was a snake-

"Bit of emotional turmoil going on there?" Katie asked, his snake still had a snake's head, but it had the mane and body of a loon, and a snake's tail.

"No!" Draco shouted back, Katie just gave him a look.

"Your patronus just told me you have a thing for a certain Gryffindor!" Katie yelled back, they met up with the new recruits and Katie led the way into the prison, over a long, narrow bridge.

Draco concentrated on keeping his mutant patronus there to keep them all sane and safe and a little bit warmer than the inmates. This was serious though. If his feelings for Harry ran so deep as to affect his patronus, his feelings for Harry were profound.

* * *

As of this far to the tour, Katie was impressed. Malfoy's patronus was unwavering, and as reliable as Harry's stag. Her own patronus was next to her, it was a willy wag tail, a small fast bird with a long tail.

The new department workers (some of them even joining the Azkaban guard force, looked suitably troubled by the inside of the prison, so few people ever really saw it unless you were locked up here.

It was a large, domed building, cells lined the inside walls, with thin access walkways. The dementors were in the center of the building, swarming around like a thick, black tornado.

The high security cells were up the top, making the dementors flock there, so the ceiling was control visible through the indistinguishable mass of dark creatures.

And it was cold, bone chilling cold, breath came out and condensed straight away, the metal bars and railings all had a thin sheet of ice.

The eyelashes of most of the inmates were frozen. They had thin clothing, made of hessian, and striped grey and slightly lighter grey. Each cell had a stone slab, with a pillow and a thick, dirty blanket.

"This is horrible," one of the tourist said, she was a muggleborn witch, a year out of Hogwarts, and no doubt had grand ideas of muggle-wizard peace.

"It's a prison." Katie reminded her. The two others behind her were silent, a man and a woman. The woman was training to be a guard of the prison. The man was joining the witch watches and the muggleborn would be apart of the wiznagmont administration staff.

"But people don't deserve to be treated like this-"

Katie turned on her. "Let me guess, she said, you're about to tell me about muggle prisons, and how they have proper plumbing and recreational space and lighting and other such things?"

The girl looked scared, but nodded. "They're treated like humans."

Katie nearly growled at the girl, but there was one every time. She was about to set the record straight, but Draco stepped forwards.

"Wizards don't pay taxes," Draco said, "we can make nothing from thin air, unlimited water and space," he paused, walking towards the nearest cell. He tapped on the bars. "The crimes wizards commit aren't theft, or fraud. What did you do?"

The man in the cell smiled, showing all his rotten teeth.

"I fucked three little mudbloods," he spat, "dumb little bitches-"

Katie was shocked when Draco shut the man up by punching him in the neck.

"Child molester," he said, bashing on the bars of the next cell. "What about you?"

"I is done nothing wrong!" She recognized him though.

"He bashed his pregnant wife to death." Katie supplied.

The muggle girl looked suitably convinced, but Draco continued questioning the inmates. They were on the second last level when he stopped at the bars of a cell and smiled.

"Six counts of murder, twenty four of participation in the torture of muggles, thirty intentional breaches of statue of secrecy, destruction of property and terrorism, one count of severe child abuse and one count of affiliation with a known dark lord." Katie looked between Draco Malfoy and his smiling father. Draco turned to the muggle girl.

"I believe my own father deserves these conditions of imprisonment, girl, don't question our government based on what the muggles do. I personally believe they don't even deserve the resources wasted on them."

The girl was silent, as was Lucius, but the man was looking at his son with such complete disdain Katie wanted to look away.

"If I could, boy," Lucius spat, I'd fucking kill you."

"Well you can't," Draco said back conversationally, "because you're in prison.

* * *

After the tour of Azkaban was done, Katie sent a letter to her old piano teacher, requesting a meeting as soon as convenient, what she didn't expect was for Narcissa to step into her office later that afternoon.

"My apologies for the late hour, Miss Bell, I needed Draco to get home to mid the boys."

"He's sitting for Harry is he?" Katie asked, a little worried, Harry usually left them with Andromeda.

"We were staying at Grimmauld place anyway, while Bellatrix is, free."

Katie nodded in understanding, not needing to question the woman any further."

"I'd like to make an appeal to unfreeze the Malfoy assets." Katie said, "Harry's already asked about it and after working with Draco today I see no reasons to keep you from your family's legacy. No other person has ever had anything forcefully taken away like that in the past. You and your son have served your time and, if I might say so, are, and I don't doubt have always been upstanding citizens."

Katie was surprised when Narcissa waved the praise away.

"Draco and I are cowards, but having the manor back would mean so much to him. To me as well."

* * *

**26th November 1997**

* * *

It's, pretty." Hermione said. It had taken a few trips into the room of requirement to find the diadem and they still had no way to destroy it. Luna had found it, and had kept it in her trunk until now.

Harry, Ron Hermione and Luna were in the chamber of secrets. The diadem was hanging from Luna's finger, Harry held an old, yellowed basilisk fang in his hand.

"Do you mind, if I do it?" Luna asked quietly Harry nodded handing her the fang.

"We'll wait in the tunnel," Hermione said to Ron, taking his arm. Luna knelt in the water on the floor and put the diadem in front of her.

"I'll admit to almost putting it on, a few times." Luna said to Harry, thought she was still staring at the diadem.

"It want's you too," he said, "it'll do whatever it can to fight back."

She pulled her arm back and stabbed the sapphire with the fang. There was a shriek, and a flash of lovely purple light. Luna cried out and ran from the broken crown.

"Luna, Luna what are you doing?"

Luna had run to Harry, who was holding her, both of them facing the memory of a woman standing in front of them.

"Your mother?" Harry asked, Luna nodded. "She's not your mother, Luna, don't listen to it." Harry whispered.

"I know," Luna whispered back.

The woman was beautiful, and looked almost exactly like Luna herself, she was a bit slimmer, perheaps, and where Luna had bright blue eyes Mrs Lovegood's eyes were quite light green.

"It's Ravenclaws lost diadem, Luna," the woman said, "why would you-"

"Please get rid of it Harry!" Luna cried, Harry didn't need to be told twice, and darted forwards and scooped up the fang. Ignoring the shouting of the Horcrux, he drove the tip of the fang through the sapphire completely, it split, and then disintegrated, light flashed again, the metal of the diadem glowed hot and began to melt. And the Horcrux was gone.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, leaving the fang and the diadem on the floor. Luna nodded and he took her hand and led her from the room. The two met up with Ron and Hermione int he tunnel and the four made their way back into the castle.

"Harry," Neville had been waiting in Myrtles bathroom, and he grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away as soon as they hard emerged from the sink. "You won't believe who's back, Umbridge has been here documenting Muggleborns. They're collecting them, and taking them to the Ministry to put them on trial!"

"What?!" Hermione cried from behind them. Harry turned to look at her. "Go to the room of requirement, we'll send Muggleborns to you."

Neville and Harry ran towards the Great Hall while Ron took Hermione to the seventh floor. The two boys shoved open the doors to face a large crowd of children scared out of their wits by the repulsive pink toad woman-

"Seize him!" Umbridge cried as soon as she saw Harry, "Mr. potter, you have been named an a enemy of the ministry-"

"Stupefy!" Neville shot, the spell hit Umbridge in the chest and she was blown backwards and remained quite still.

Her bodyguards had no chance, Harry and McgGonagall stunned them before they could draw their wands and Harry ran to the front of the hall.

"Ron and Hermione are on the seventh floor, send the Muggleborns-"

Harry stopped talking, grateful to Neville who took over. He reached into his moleskin pouch and pulled out the fake locket, because there, on Umbridge's chest sat the real Horcrux. Harry stuffed the fake one in his pocket and snatched the real one, stuffing that in his pocket too.

"What do we do now?" McGonagall asked. Harry looked up, to find only he, McgGonagall and Neville were left with the unconcious people.

"Modify their memories , start helping the Muggleborns hide." Harry shrugged. "Or we keep them prisoner?"

Minerva gulped, then nodded.

"If we take them prisoner we're declaring war with the ministry-"

"I'm pretty sure Tom already knew we were his enemies, I can't stay here anymore, not if I'm a criminal, at least not as a student."

"Alright, I'm really sorry about this Professor," Neville said, then stupefied McGonagall, catching her before she fell. "And me too, Harry, then you run."

Harry nodded, casting the spell and catching Neville as he fell, like Neville had done with the headmistress. For a bit of extra showmanship, cast some burning charms on the tables and walls and banners, and even pushed over some statues and place settings as he ran from the hall.

He went to the seventh floor, coming in to find most of the D.A. and most of the Muggleborns all milling about. Harry turned to Susan Bones.

"Go get Flitwick and go to the Great Hall, don't tell anyone you've seen me and say nothing about the Muggleborns."

She nodded and left, taking Seamus with her. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, pulling the Horcrux from his pocket.

"Oh my god, Harry!" Hermione said, grabbing the evil thing and trying to pry it open. "Where was it?"

"Umbridge had it." Harry said, "haven't the foggiest where she got it from."

Ron shook his head and took the locket. "Talk about blind luck."

Harry took it back hanging it around his neck. "And two to go now," he said with a sigh.

Hermione and Ron nodded. Then Hermione looked around the room.

"What are we going to do with this lot?"

"Help," Harry said, "we need to take them to their parents, tell them to go into hiding in the muggle world until after the war."

Hermione nodded. "Then we'll need a place to travel by floo," she said, and a portrait appeared on the far wall.

The crowd went to the portrait and looked at it. "It's empty," Ron said, Hermione shushed him.

"Look," she whispered. A young girl with blonde hair and an old blue dress was walking towards them. She had a secretive smile on her face, when she reached them, the portrait swung open, revealing a dark passageway.

Dean lit his wand, "who's coming with me?" Harry lit his too, passing the locket back to Ron for safekeeping and headed into the tunnel.


	9. Chapter 9

**2nd July 2003**

* * *

The letters from Potter had stopped; Draco, Narcissa, Llaria, Blaise and Luna were all worried; worried that Potter had been injured or killed, or worse, captured by Bellatrix.

Narcissa and Draco were at a loss of what to do about Sirius' nightmares. Narcissa had been singing to him, but it's 'not working like Daddy's singing does', according to Sirius. Even Draco's tried, but James had asked him to 'kindly shut it' because he sounded awful. Draco did the next best thing, though. He was looking at how Potter's nightmares were embedded into Sirius' genes and was developing a cure for it: hopefully, aHe would have it right the first try.

Draco kept the last letter from Harry with him all the time, it was a short note only for him.

_Draco,_

_I found her, Rastaban, Rudolph and Greyback are with her. I should be home soon, I can't wait to see you and the boys again._

_Tell them I love them._

_See you soon, Love Harry._

Draco knew Harry signed all his letters home with 'love Harry' but whenever Draco read it, he got a nice feeling that made him smile.

* * *

**15th July 2003**

* * *

Now they were all really worried. There have been more and more attacks on muggles; it's as if the war had started again. Worse still, Percy Weasley had been murdered and the Public had started to notice that Harry's gone. Draco was already seeing a number of reporter-looking people hanging around Grimmauld place. Luna, Blaise and Llaria were all staying at Grimmauld too, because they are Potter's only close friends they were being hounded with reporters - it was getting dangerous for them to be alone.

Worst of all, Ron Weasley had really used this opportunity to pin Harry for being a dark wizard and the murder of his mother.

The report he filed had gone missing, Kingsley half assed apology and promise for finding it meant nothing now because Harry's absence was noticed by the press and the speculation was already circulating through the tabloids. Draco, in desperation had sent a letter to Katie, but her reply wasn't good news. The ministry were suspicious of Harry, because of the public he didn't know, what Draco did know was that he was scared.

* * *

**1st August 2003**

* * *

Draco was terrified.

They were all terrified.

The attacks were getting worse. None of them had left the house. Sirius' nightmares were getting worse, and he was getting new ones, but wouldn't say anymore. The poor little boy was shaking all the time, He was pale and thin.

The Daily Prophet reports were usually about Harry. He was a wanted criminal now. Draco had gone to Kingsley more than once trying to clear his name, but Kingsley always ignored it. Finally, Draco decided he _needed_ to do something, and the first part of his plan involved Sirius.

* * *

**26th November 1997**

* * *

Harry took the lead while walking through the tunnel. It looked to be made of stone, with a dirty floor and cobwebs on the walls. after walking for a few minutes Dean poked him and pointed up the tunnel.

"I think that's the end," Dean said. Harry looked where the other boy was pointing, seeing a light blue light at the end of the tunnel. He nodded.

"I'd take that bet, come on," Harry and Dean picked up their pace until they reached the blue light, another portrait of the girl in the room of requirement. She smiled at them, and her frame swung open.

"Put your wand away boy, I ain't going to hurt you."

Harry at first thought he was looking at Dumbledore, but this man looked younger, and dirtier than the old headmaster had ever been.

"Aberforth Dumbledore," he said, holding out a hand, "you're in the Hog's Head pub, in Hogsmede."

Harry stared at the man. "Did you know-"

"Albus was my brother, Potter." Aberforth said, looking annoyed.

"I'm Dean Thomas," Dean said, holding out a hand. Aberforth shook it.

"Now, Ariana told me you were coming, didn't say why?"

"Can we use your floo? We have all the Muggleborns from the school hidden on the seventh floor, with no way to get them home."

"Bloody come and go room, I guess you have no way to get food and water too?"

"We have a connection in the kitches," Harry said, smiling at Dean. Aberforth shook his head.

"That crazy elf."

"Will you help us?" Dean asked, Aberforth sighed.

"Look, kids, I'm trying to lie low. I'm the last Dumbledore you don't think I'm a target?"

"Albus would've helped," Harry spat. Aberforth didn't even look annoyed.

"Albus was no saint either. That line won't go far with me, Potter."

"You'll help them, Aberforth."

Harry looked up at the newcomer, a tall red haired man with scars across his face and a ponytail.

"Bill," Harry said a bit shocked at seeing Bill Weasley here. "Where's your earring?"

Bill laughed out loud at Harry and shook his head. "Didn't want to risk having it ripped out. Harry this is G-"

"Griphook," Harry said, holding his hand out to shake the goblin's hand. "You took me to my vault, in my first year."

Griphook gave Harry an odd look, bit took the offered hand and shook it.

"I'ts unusual for wizards to remember _our_ names." He said.

"I'm an unusual wizard then, what are you doing here?" He asked the pair, Bill laughed while Griphook scowled.

"We were talking business at the Leakey Cauldron and some snatchers wanted to take Griphook in, because he's a goblin, Griphook attacked them, and I helped him. They eventually realised I was a blood Traitor and werewolf victim and ordered me to be captured too.

"These idiots apparated here after dark, set off the caterwauling charm and have been hiding out here ever since." Aberforth interrupted.

Dean laughed at the old mans sour expression.

"Lucky to get away when we did, Bellatrix Lestrange came in a moment later with the sword of Gryffindor, wanting to put it in her fault. Some drivel about having half the founders artifacts-"

"What?"Harry asked, he looked at Dean with a significant glance that Dean didn't understand.

"Bellatrix claims to have some of the founders artifacts in-"

"The cup, the cup oh Merlin!" Harry cried, he smiled at Bill. "We have to break into the Lestrang's vault!"

Bill cried in outrage and Griphook hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Would it help if I told you I'm not stealing for wealth, but to save the world?"

Bill narrowed his eyes ad griphook scoffed. "That's what they all say."

This time Harry rolled his eyes. "Helga Huffelpuff's cup contains a fragment of Voldemort's soul, if its not destroyed, he won't die."

"Your wizard wars have no effect on the goblins-"

"You're in hiding!" Harry said. "How long before all the goblins are driven out of Gringotts and-"

"UH!" Griphook yelled at Harry and stomped off. Bill shook his head.

"We'll help, he's pissy because he knows you're right."

Harry nodded, thinking.

"If we know the security on the Lestranges vault, and if we can get there, it should be fine." He said. Bill rolled his eyes.

"Harry Potter, this will have been the most insane thing you've ever done."

* * *

"A hair of Andromeda Tonks," Bill said. Hermione took the hair nervously and put it in the potion.

"Come here Hermione," Mrs Thomas said, Hermione went into the bathroom with her. Harry looked at Griphook and Bill nervously.

"I'm going to lose my job," Bill said, Harry shook his head.

"I'll say you're Ron, we need you to remove the curses on the gold in the vault, Bill."

"I know," Bill waved away Harry's concern as Hermione came back from the bathroom.

Harry needed to mentally restrain himself from cursing her. Bellatrix and Andromeda looked enough alike to fool anyone already, but with Dean's mother doing Hermione's makeup there was no telling the difference. Hermione gulped nervously, an odd thing to see Bellatrix doing.

"We ready?" She asked, Harry nodded, lifting Griphook on his back as Bill, disguised by some simple spells draped the invisibility cloak over them both. Bill turned to Hermione and cast a spell.

"What was that for?" She asked with a little frown.

"Your disguise won't be washed away in the falls," he said with no explanation, "but take a flask with extra, just in case."


	10. Chapter 10

**17th August 2003**

* * *

"Sirius?" Draco said softly, hearing the boy whimpering.

"Yes?" Sirius said, his green eyes fearful.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, 'm fine." The little boy was shaking.

"Your dad would say that, no matter what he was really feeling, you know why that's bad though?"

"No."

"Because it meant," Draco sat on the edge of the little boy's bed, "That the people who loved him couldn't help him."

"Do you love my daddy?" Sirius eyes were teary, but Draco was stuck. For the sake of Sirius (and for no other reason at all) Draco told himself he answered that question with a soft yes.

"I think Daddy loves you, because one of his worst nightmares is if he hurts you."

"What happens?"

"I talk to daddy about our nightmares, and he, he only cries when we talk about the one where he hurts you in the bathroom, there's so, so much blood," Sirius curled into a little ball and cried into the mattress.

"Sirius," Sirius looked up at Draco.

"L_egilimens" _Draco gently looked around until he found what he was looking for. He brought his wand up to the boy's temple and focused on copying that memory and taking the copy, it worked. Sirius was now looking at him with such horror and distrust he nearly cried, Sirius was crying, but he put the memory in the little stone bowl and poked it with his wand. The ghostly image of Harry rose and floated above the surface and it began to sing. Wide eyes, Sirius stared at the image before looking at Draco, "Thankyou, thankyou," Sirius launched himself at Draco and gave him a huge hug.

"I'm sorry for going in your mind like that, Sirius, but I know you would never have let me otherwise, with your nightmares and everything."

"They're getting worse," Sirius started trembling.

"Will you tell me about them?" Sirius shook his head, long hair swishing, "will you let me see them? Like you can see daddy singing? You don't have to watch," Draco looked at Sirius, who gazed back at him with his huge glassy, tear-filled green eyes, Harry's eyes.

"Ok."

"I'll come back later, let you calm down and get some rest."

"Ok, Draco."

* * *

**18th August 2003**

* * *

"You'll need to concentrate on the nightmares, particularly the new ones and the really bad ones, can you do that for me?"

Sirius nodded slowly and with a sniffle, closed his eyes.

"Your so brave Sirius," Draco whispered to him as he put his wand tip at Sirius' temple. He drew it back and put the silvery memory in a vial, and pocketed it.

"Has Daddy ever given you dreamless sleep potion before, Sirius?"

"Yes, after I turned three, because that's when the healers said it was safe. It didn't work though."

"Ok. Well I'll leave my wand here with you, and if you want to hear Daddy sing for you again, just poke the stuff in the bowl, but you can't try anything else with my wand, alright, try to get some sleep.

"ayah, when will daddy be back?"

"I don't know, Sirius, I'll see what your new nightmares are, then I'm going to try to find him, try to get some sleep, and remember Aunt Cissa is just down the hall if you need her, so am I. Goodnight." Draco kissed the top of Sirius' head and went to begin the search for Harry.

* * *

Sirius was sitting in a tiny, dark cupboard. Spiders were hanging from the ceiling and there was a tiny shelf scattered with broken toys. There was a balike and sawdust fell from the ceiling. James' voice rang through the door.

"Don't kill Cedric!"

There was a green flash, and Sirius was standing on a raised plateau. A thin man with sunken eyes and black hair was falling through a veil, and his father chased him in.

The room tipped sickeningly and Sirius fell through the archway in to a graveyard where two men, Harry and Draco were fighting. Dad slashed his wand, and Draco was sliced through completely, into three, big, bloody parts. Dad screamed and ran to a cup.

The cup flashed, and they were in a destroyed prison, his dad was laying on the floor, a dark haired lady standing above him.

"Who wants to see me take of Harry's pants!" She screamed, and flicked her wand, hanging Harry by his ankle. A huge snake slithered under him, and opened its mouth wide, ready to have Harry dropped into its mouth. Sirius ran forwards trying to help, but tripped and fell into a cauldron. A greasy man with hooked nose looked over the rim, then his throat ripped open and blood spewed down onto Sirius.

"You have your mothers eyes!" He screamed and a red haired woman ran it to the cauldron. She was holding a cup. She screamed and let it go and when it hit the floor it multiplied, and the copies multiplied again, Sirius ran away from the large pile of burning hold cups but had no where to go.

They burned where they touched and the woman was crushed and burned before him, then a white, blinded dragon crashed through the cauldron wall and roared.

A man with white hair was on its back, and he slid off of the dragon onto a green marbled floor. "The dark lord will come to see you soon, Potter," he hissed at Sirius, drawing his wand and jabbing it towards the little boy.

"CRUCIO!"

Sirius sat up, instantly forgetting his nightmare but the feeling of being stressed and frightened remained. He looked around his dark room, and screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

**20th August 2003**

* * *

There was so much blood.

Bellatrix stood over Harry, Rodolphus just behind her. Bellatrix was screaming at him for killing the Dark Lord.

"You nuisance Potter! You're pathetic you can't kill him, you can't you..."

She began casting spell after spell, all the torture curses Harry knew and much, much more.

Fenrir knelt in front of Harry, smiling.

"I'm going to eat those little kids of yours, Potter," his face was next to Harry's, he was so close Harry could see the dirt in the wrinkles on his skin, "and after tonight," Fenrir continued, "you'll want to join me."

"You undignified prick! You're being tortured for killing our master, you good for nothinfun other fucker, your stupid little kid should want to kill himself. He's what, three now yeah?" Bellatrix grinned at Harry. "Three and he'll already want to die!" Bellatrix laughed and danced around the room, a manic spring in her step, acting like she was invincible. Harry watched her through his sore, swollen eyes.

"After Bellatrix gives us the ok to off you, I'll go and have fun with your little three year olds, I hear Lovegood is going to have one too, we could feed it to Fenrir." Rabastian Lestrange gave Harry a toothy smile, a sick twisted one with not many teeth, but a toothy smile none-the-less, Harry, animalistic, lunged forward and bit deep into Lestrange's throat with his teeth, blood gushed forward and Lestrange cried out. Harry stuck both of his thumbs into the Death Eater's eyes, Rabastain screamed even louder.

Harry pushed the man off him, and he collapsed in a heap on the floor, gripping his neck, blood spread over the floor. Harry wiped his hands on the man's clothes, smiling at him - it was definitely one of the more sickening things he'd ever done. Harry sat back against the wall, sending a challenging glare at Bellatrix and Fenrir.

"You think you know me," Harry said, "I've been through a lot since the war."

Bellatrix glared even harder, grabbing Rabastain's hand and dragging him out of the room.

* * *

**23rd August 2003**

* * *

"Potter! You fucking little whelp!" Bellatrix landed a mighty kick into Harry's side, she slapped Potter, then used her wand to crush the bones in his shin. She kicked him in the face, causing blood to spurt from his mouth.

"You're a bitch," Harry spat. Bellatrix just smiled.

"I know Potter, I know. But Rabatain's dead, fucking dead!"

"I did rip out his neck and eyes, dumb bitch."

Bellatrix paused to glare.

"Well, its not like you're going to do anything, you will stay here, and when the potions finished, I'll feed it to you and the dark lord will be back, he will be back wearing your skin, and the first thing he'll do is go after your family-"

"Tom will never shag you, dumb bitch, give it up."

"DONT FUCKING SAY THAT NAME!"

"That muggle name?" Harry asked with a smile, Bellatrix again jabbed her wand at Harry, the red torture curse hitting him and making him scream out.

"He's gone, Lestrange. Gone for good, no Horcruxes left!"

"You coudn't have gotten all of them," she hissed, "stupid baby potter, because you were one! You were a Horcrux and you're still alive!"

"OH YOU STUPID WHORE!" Harry screamed getting up of the ground and launching himself at Bellatrix. She blasted him away from herself.

"That's right, Potter," she whispered to his prone form. "You should be afraid!"

* * *

**25th August 2003**

* * *

Harry was surprised to have been left alone for a little while. He had a plan, but it wouldn't have worked had they not left him to heal a little. The trick was Bellatrix being a crazy bitch. The one constant in all of this. Bellatrix was seriously screwed up, in the respect she was subservient if you were mean to her. Look at how she was around Voldemort. That wasn't love that was some kinky ass fettishes.

Bellatrix was the one to visit him this time, throwing some food on the floor. Se looked around his cell, not seeing him standing against the wall, not expecting him to be standing.

"You like it when I call you bitch, don't you?"

Bellatrix turned shocked, her wand clattered to the floor. Harry kept the wand in his sights and he kicked the door closed.

"How dare you treat me like this?" He hissesed, "I was the one to kill that filthy Mudblood, and this is what I get?" He grabbed her chin, and she whimpered, going to her knees in front of him.

"He's not a Mudblood," she whispered. Harry backhanded her. She fell to the ground and he darted for her wand. It took her a minute to catch up, but she was closer and she snatched it up quickly, laughing.

"Clever boy," she said, levitating him in the air, she walked past and patted his hair, then let him fall to the ground.

**31st August 2003**

Harry was standing against the wall in his cell, Bellatrix groveling on the floor next to him.

"Potter," Bellatrix said again a whine, he slapped her.

"Master!" She cried, Harry growled.

"I think its time, Bella, you took me somewhere else_,_" Harry jerked her up roughly by the hair and she eagerly scattered away, just how she acted around the Dark Lord. Harry smirked. He let her down and she led him to the door, she cracked it open and pulled him down a dark stone passageway. Rodolphus Lestrange was leaning up against the wall outside, He stunned Harry, and Harry remembered black.

Harry woke in his cell once more, his head was pounding and his mouth felt disgusting from weeks of not being able to brush his teeth.

"Sly of you, Potter, that was." Rodolphus kicked off the wall. "The only way I could keep Bella satisfied was complete dominance, course apparently you're better at that than I was." He kicked Harry's face, "you're a bitch, Potter."

Harry smiled, crookedly because of his broken jaw.

"Why won't you fucking die?" Lestrange growled, casting the cruciatus curse at Harry.

"I survived a lot in the war, Lestrange, you think you can do worse than Voldemort?"

"That's right, Potter, you were caught there for a few weeks by the Dark Lord, weren't you? Still have the scars, I presume."

"Of course," Harry said, ripping the hem of his shirt up to show his back to Rodolphus, a Dark Mark was burnt into the skin there, red, like an actual burn, not the black of the Death Eater's marks.

"You're brave, turning your back on me, Potter."

"I am a bloody Gryffindor, after all."

"_Crucio!"_

* * *

**27th December 1997**

* * *

Harry, Bill, Hermione and Griphook walked up the alley towards the bank. Having been the first time they had seen the world outside Hogwarts and seeing the run down frightened street was a shock to Harry and Hermione. Griphook was unusually quiet and Bill was playing his part of brooding foreigner well.

Hermione kept a very stern glare on her face which kept away anyone who may have, for whatever reason, wanted to chat with Bellatrix and the four people walked up the stairs undisturbed.

Hermione marched up to the front desk and stood before the goblin, who looked up from his paperwork with a stern expression.

"Now!" Griphook hissed in Harry's ear, and Harry pulled his wand, still under the cloak, and hissed; "_Imperio_!"

"Show the lady to her vault." Harry thought, and the goblin stood with a courteous smile and led them towards the carts. Like usual Harry ended up feeling ill, and Griphook laughed at him, having moved to sit next to Harry on the seat.

"Don't know how you could do this more than once a day," Harry muttered, Griphook laughed harder, then exclaimed, "Humans!"

"Shit," Bill muttered, ahead was a waterfall; Harry looked at him quizzically.

"The thiefs downfall," Griphook said, "you'll need to re-do the spell on Bogrod, quickly, after we go through it."

Hermione and Bill retained their disguises, the cloak got wet, but still worked and Harry quickly recast the imperious curse on Bogrod. The cart went deeper into the caves then Harry had ever been, and eventually stopped next to a ledge, with a cave in it, and rather unnerving scraping and growling sounds echoing off of the stone.

"Tell Bogrod to get the clankers," Griphook instructed, and Harry did, Bogrod the goblin walked around the stone wall and came back with two curious metal items. Then he began noisily bashing them together.

"Now we go," Griphook said, leading the way into the cave.

The thing making the sounds had been a great, white and pink, blinded dragon. it was cowering away from the noise and Bogrod quickly went to the vault door and pressed his hand against it.

The five people rushed in, and Bill quickly removed the protective curses, and Harry and Hermione began to look for the cup.

"There!" Harry said, pointing to a little alcove in the wall where a golden goblet sat. He made his way around the piles of gold and conjured a chair to stand on to reach it, plucking it out of the stone alcove and dashing back to where Hermione was standing with the sword of Gryffindor.

"It's a fake." Griphook, said, examining it. "A very good copy, but it's worthless."

"Can you copy the cup?" Harry asked, he took it and made a copy, then levitated the copy back to the alcove and vanished Harry's crappy conjured chair.

"Let's go," Hermione said putting the fake sword back and she led the way to the vault door, Bogrod going first with the clankers and the others followed the cursed goblin back to the cart.

"Now the hard part." Griphook said. Harry looked at him seriously.

"You and Bill get away from us as fast as you can," he said, glancing at Bill. "I'm already a fugitive, and so is Hermione. You don't need to give up your jobs."

Bill nodded, gripping Harry's shoulder. "I've no doubt Griphooks gone as soon as he can, but I'm here as long as you need me Harry."

"Not all goblins are selfish," Griphook sniffed, Bill glanced at him.

"I know," he said, "but you are."

The goblin nodded, with a wicked smile and was out of the cart and on his way as soon as they reached the foyer.

"Bill, you can go, I'm here to see them the rest of the way."

The three turned to see Dean waiting, hood pulled up, Bill nodded and left the bank first. Harry and Hermoione stepped into the foyer proper and Harry told Bogrod to go back to his desk.

"HEY!" Hermione twirled around to face the real Bellatrix Lestrange, and as soon as the whole crowd in the foyer had seen the impostors, alarms sounded.

Harry passed Hermione the cup and the cloak.

"Run," he said, I'll cover you!"

She donned the cloak and Dean and Harry leapt forwards wands at the ready.

Harry saw Dean get stunned, and managed to hold the attention of Bellatrix and her friends long enough to see Hermione's hand appear at the door, open it, leave and close it again. Then Harry was hit with a stunner, and all he knew was blackness.


	12. Chapter 12

**3rd November 2003**

* * *

"Sirius, are you awake?"

Draco poked his head through the door, to find Sirius sitting up with the pensive sitting on his lap, Harry singing softly.

"Yes, ayah what's wrong?"

"I'm going to go find Daddy, I need your help."

"Ok."

Draco took the boy by the hand and led him downstairs.

"Blaise, wake up." Draco hissed into the room.

"Mmph what?" Blaise fell asleep again.

"Luna's dancing on the kitchen table naked" Draco hissed in his ear, having snuck further into the room. Blaise jumped up.

"What?"

"I need your help."

"Pfft, prat" Blaise gave him 'the look' the one which made Blaise infamous in the Slytherin common room for extracting sneaky, impressive and embarrassing revenge.

Draco finished the incantation and one emerald green light spun off towards the south.

"Blaise take Sirius back to bed."

"I'm coming with you."

"Fine, hurry up, and tell Luna where we're going."

Draco looked longingly at the faint green streak running across the floor. it was the same shade as his eyes.

* * *

**17th November**

* * *

"I think we're here." Draco whispered. He and Blaise were in China, in a deserted area, bar a single structure that looked like an old magical prison. It was set into the side of a hill, the stones were blackened with fire and green with moss. Blaise looked at him, looking miserable in the rain.

"How are we going to do this?"

"First priority is to find Harry," Draco answered.

"Right, so," Blaise whacked them both in the head, casting a disillusionment charm, "front door?" he asked with the stupidest shit-eating grin on his face.

Draco shrugged, "I don't have a better plan." Rolling his eyes, just like in school when they were about to do something stupid and _repulsively_ Gryfrindor.

They crept forwards to the front… well it wasn't much of a door, more of a hole, a large hole in the wall.

Climbing over the rubble, they found themselves in a cell, with most of the bars rotted away. "Come on, most prisons are set out like forts. One hallway in a circle; we'll find him." Blaise pulled Draco to the left and they quietly made their way down the hall.

"I think he's underground, the door in the dreams wasn't barred." Draco said looking at the light from the tiny windows and the skeletons of rats littering the place.

They found steps and made their way down, running into Rodolphus Lestrange, who was sleeping in an open cell. They confounded him, and placed him in a full body bind before taking his wand and locking him in the cell. Then Blaise cast '_finite incantatem'_ on the hall. The screams rang loud and clear.

"You little whelp! How dare you even try that again! Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, Bella, just masochistic. And I'm not a 'little whelp' anymore, I'm nearly 23, well depending on how long I've been here."

"Shut up, shut up, CRUCIO!"

Draco stood with his mouth agape for only a moment, and rolling his eyes at Blaise's disbelieving look Blaise and Draco ran forward, throwing caution to the wind and blowing out all the doors in the corridor until they found them. Harry was thrashing on the ground and Bellatrix standing over him, looking even worse than after she escaped from Azkaban in 1995.

"Avada Kedavra!" Blaise and Draco leapt aside and Blaise threw Harry Lestrange's wand.

"Crucio!" Harry pointed the wand at Bellatrix and watched her writhe on the floor, breathing hard. She eventually started crying and begging for mercy from her 'master'.

"_Stupefy,"_ Harry said and watched as Bella slumped on the floor in a bloodied heap.

"I need to get out of here." Harry said, collapsing on the ground. Draco helped him up and held all of his weight, Blaise none to carefully levitated Bellatrix through the hallways back to Rodolphus' cell.

"I'll take him home, then to St Mungoes," Draco told Blaise.

"I'll deal with these lot." Blaise assured Draco.

"Greyback will be around too, Blaise be careful."

Draco apparated Harry home, where the first thing he did was go to see his boys, pushing Draco away when he offered to help. Blaise came back a few minuets later. "Where's Harry?" Draco looked at him.

"I thinks he's still with the kids upstairs, why what's wrong?"

"He has to get out of here, fast," Blaise handed Draco Harry's wand, "the Ministry are convinced that he's a Death Eater and they're coming here to get him, they've got a permit or something to break the Fidelius Charm and wards on the house. In about 15 minuets this place will be swarming with ministry workers, Auror's and reporters.

"Bollocks!" Draco didn't even question his choice of curse words.

"I'll get the others you get Harry."

There was no hesitation, Blaise and Draco both ran upstairs, when Harry found out, he ordered Kreacher to take everything to the Potter vault as fast as possible, grabbed Sirius, who began crying and went to get Teddy and James.

Narcissa was already there, James balanced on her hip while she grabbed a coat from the wardrobe for Sirius and Teddy.

"Harry darling I'm thrilled to see you're alright… well alive"

Draco summoned his first aid kit and the family met in the drawing room.

"Hold onto me everyone," once everyone had latched on, Harry apparated them to- Diagon alley.

"Quick," He said and ducked into the Weasley's shop.

"George?" Harry yelled, pounding on the door.

"Harry?" The door flung open and George Weasley flung himself at Harry in a massive hug.

"Who's chasing you this time?" George asked, realizing Harry was in a hurry.

"Ministry," Harry said and George nodded.

"Downstairs, in the basement, We, Fred and I, made a secret passage way to Hogwarts, it took forever but we did it, joined it onto the one eyed witch passageway, McGonagall will help you."

"Thank you, George."

They went into the cellar, where George opened the passage up and they all crushed inside.

It was a first class secret passage, it was paved and even had torches. The door was simple and plain, from the other side you would miss it.

* * *

**18th November 2003**

* * *

When they came out, McGonagall was waiting for them.

"Harry," She hugged him. "Are you alright?" Minerva looked at him up and down, her lips thinned "No."

"Minerva I'll be fine, we need to hide."

"Ah, well, of course, Mr. Weasley flooed ahead of you."

She lead them to her office and gave them a vial of potion.

"Polyjuice?" Draco asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, all with the hairs of muggle children. I have had a stash of different hairs and such for emergencies. School robes will be given to you all, I find things are harder to see when they are hidden in plain sight."

"Brilliant," Luna breathed. "I'm pregnant; Draco will it hurt the baby?"

"This far, yes." Draco looked at the very pregnant Luna.

"Go to Andy's" Harry said, "tell her what's happened, and what about the boys, they're only little?"

"It won't hurt them at all," Draco said, "but could I suggest they are turned 11 instead of older, mostly because it will be difficult enough in a bigger body.

"I have tens, elevens, thirteens and fifteens." McGonagall said.

"Ohh, Can I be 11?" Blaise asked. McGonagall gave him a 'you-are-a-big-boy-now-stop-being-childish-look'.

Harry took the Twins away, and using Blaise as a demonstration showed them what would happen. They all eagerly took the potion, Sirius' hair getting shorter, he got drastically taller and chubbier, James got thinner and taller, but not as tall as Sirius and his hair went dirty blonde, Teddy grew taller, his hair got longer and turned a normal looking brown.

"Headmistress, The minister's on his way! You don't have much time!" A portrait shouted from the wall, the same one that had confirmed the attack on Arthur Weasley in 1995.

"Blaise, Luna, take the boys! Narcissa Llaria, go with them, go!" Harry ordered and the door closed behind the group of kids as Kingsley came through the floo.

"Potter! You're under arrest for practicing dark wizardry and using an unforgivable!" Kingsley had his wand trained on Harry who had his arms above his head.

"Minister!" Minerva exclaimed, "Hear him out, Harry would never-" Kingsley cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Come on Potter," Kingsley's face softened slightly, he grabbed Harry's arm, and Harry flinched away.

"You're not making this any easier."

"I'm hurt, Minister, I was captured by Bellatrix and tortured since June." Harry shook his head, giving his wand to Kingsley. "Kingsley, you don't believe this do you?"

"Look," Kingsley said, though he looked away from Harry. "We have convincing evidence suggesting that you're a dark wizard, Potter, you can object in your trial." Kingsley sighed still avoiding eye contact.

Harry dejectedly flooed away with the Minister, aurors poured from the grate afterwards to take Draco and any accomplices to the Ministry, even though there was a thorough search of Hogwarts, no one was else was found.


	13. Chapter 13

**27th November 2003**

* * *

Draco was pacing in the waiting room of the hospital; Narcissa was at home with the twins and Teddy. Blaise and Llaria were with Luna, Harry was still at the ministry, waiting for his trial. They had been waiting for only two hours when the Midwife came out, smiling brightly.

"You can go and see them now," Draco went in and found Luna holding her new daughter. She had a few wispy bits of Luna's white blonde hair, but she had a strong resemblance to Llaria, and Blaise's dark eyes.

"This is Lorcana Zabini, Draco. Your goddaughter," The little girl was asleep.

"I wish Harry could meet her, she's beautiful, Luna, Blaise congratulations." Draco smiled at the couple, awkwardly taking the little girl in his arms, desperately trying not to wake her.

* * *

**1st December 2003**

* * *

Draco broke the ministry seal with trepidation and pulled the letter carefully from the envelope. His heart sunk when he read the sprawling purple writing.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, the Ministry has found it necessary to inform you, that due to an injury sustained in Azkaban when attempting to escape, Harry Potter has been unable to attend a trial, furthermore, as he has attempted to escape, he will no longer be granted a trial, convicted with the murder of fifteen muggles, two Aurours and aiding Bellatrix Black to return from the dead, Mr. Harry James Potter has been formally sentenced to life in Azkaban, please find enclosed his personal belongings._

_Unfortunately, during this incident, your father, Lucius Malfoy and Aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange succeeded in their escape. Please be aware of the danger these people pose and take means to hide and protect your family, any information of the whereabouts of these escaped criminals will be duly rewarded._

_Regards, Kingsley Shacklebolt; Minister for Magic._

"Draco, what's wrong?" Luna walked through the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. She wiped the tears from his face, and he realized he was crying.

"Harry" He choked, thrusting the letter into Luna's hands, "He, he's, not coming back."

"We'll get him back, don't worry, come on, go with Blaise to the ministry today," Luna tossed the letter in the fire and pushed Draco towards the stairs, go Draco. Now."

Luna began sobbing, collapsing on the floor.

* * *

**2nd December 2003**

* * *

Draco and Blaise were on their way to the Ministry. They passed the statue of Harry and Neville in The foyer, standing over the heads of the crows like heroes. They left it until today because when Draco got that damned letter yesterday it was pretty late already. The people in the Ministry didn't even notice them. They snuck past the minister's secretary and both burst into the Minister's office, Draco's fury rearing its ugly head.

"Shacklebolt! What is the meaning of this?" He slammed both his hands down on Shacklebolt's desk, Kingsley just glared at him.

"Malfoy, I know you're referring to Potter, and he deserved every thing he gets!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Kingsley? Potter's the reason we're all alive today!" Blaise lunged forward, "You know him, you fought with him, he wouldn't-"

"HES A MURDER!" Kingsley roared, slapping Blaise across the cheek, and shocked, he didn't retaliate.

"You have no proof of that, Shacklebolt!" Draco said, calm as he could manage under the circumstances.

"The Auror hired by Mr. Weasley has dug up undeniable proof of Potter both being behind the attacks happening on Muggles, practicing dark magic and rallying the remaining Death Eaters." Kingsley paused to glare at them, "He is a new Dark Lord!"

"NO!" Draco said, pulling his wand out. Blaise pushed his arm down.

"What proof, who is this Auror?" Blaise asked.

"That Information is confidential, and the Auror hired by Mr. Weasley is Miss Astoria Greengrass.

"But-" Draco began.

"This argument is pointless, Mr. Potter died early this morning." Kingsley then ordered two Aurors to take them away.

Draco didn't notice.

Diagon alley had changed, it was slowly reverting back to the way it had been in 1997 and 1998. Pictures of wanted dark wizards on the shop windows and notices informing the public of the escape from Azkaban, the possible rise of a new Dark Lord.

"Blaise, we need Harry back, I need Harry back," Draco said, Blaise looked at him.

"Draco, he's gone-"

"No, I don't believe it, there's… There's just no way, its not possible, Blaise."

"Perhaps we should go see Daphne," Blaise cast a nervous glance over his shoulder, "If her sister is the one with the information on Harry," Blaise paused, "He deserves to have his name cleared, like Sirius… He would have wanted that."

"He's not dead!"

"Draco-"

"NO!" Draco pushed Blaise away from him, "No, no, no!"

"Draco-"

"He can't be gone." Draco sunk to the cobbled street of Diagon Alley, and just gave up.

"Draco, you can't…" Blaise sighed and wiped the tears from his face, "you have to be strong, for the boys, they…" Blaise stopped and took in a shaky breath, "The boys don't have a father anymore."

Draco just cried brokenly. "No…"

Draco slumped limply as Blaise held his shoulder and apparated them home.

"We can't tell the boys, not yet." Blaise hauled Draco onto the lounge in the drawing room. Draco just nodded.

"Blaise?" Luna came into the room and went straight to her husband, "Blaise, what's wrong, what's happened?" She looked at the two men, crying herself, now.

"Harry?"

"Luna, love he's…" Blaise took his wife's hand, "He died in Azkaban"

"No!" Luna wailed and then sat silently shaking her head, not believing.

* * *

**7th December 2003**

* * *

Draco was in the drawing room with the three boys.

"Ayah," Sirius said, cautiously moving towards him, "What's wrong?"

"Is it dad, Uncle Draco, what happened?" Teddy took one look at the broken expression on Draco's face and went as white as a sheet.

"He, he's not, he's alright, isn't he?"

"Your dad, boys he died in prison…"

Sirius screamed and ran from the room.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Teddy hit him, it wasn't hard or particularly vicious but it was a shock.

"But, he can't die, he PROMISED that he would always be there! Always!" James had a very similar reaction to Luna.

The lights flickered, then, the windows froze over, the air grew colder.

"Sirius!"

Draco, his grief forgotten, left the other two with Luna and went straight to Harry's room.

Sirius was sitting on the bed watching Harry sing out of the little pensive Draco had made for him.

Draco walked into the room and scooped Sirius into a hug. The lights stopped flickering and the temperature returned to normal.

"'s not real, 's not real. ITS NOT REAL!"

"Shhh, It'll be alright Siri, it'll be alright."

The little memory-Harry kept singing as Draco rocked Sirius, the little boy still chanting 'its not real, its not real.'

Eventually his sobs died down to hiccups until he only sniffled never fell asleep that night, just cried silently until all he could do was stare at nothing with a sorrowful look on his face that broke Draco's heart into smaller pieces. Teddy and James joined them shortly after and they all sat there in science. Draco could feel the hole in his chest widen, get darker and deeper as he started to accept that he would never see Harry again.

He could never tell Harry that he loved him.


	14. Chapter 14

**10th December 2003**

* * *

Draco was up at 5.30 again. Not much different from when he normally gets up in the morning. He unfolded the Daily Prophet and gasped, throwing the paper in the fire after seeing the headlines.

**DARK LORD POTTER DEAD; WORLD ONCE AGAIN FREE**

_The tortured Wizarding world held its breath as another, mystery dark lord began to rise. We all wondered what would happen at his time, how far this would go. It was revealed that Harry Pott was suspected of causing this uprising, having gone completely mad in the years after the defeat of Voldemort._

_its said he isolated himself to the point of insanity, where he did do work for the ministry he was often unsessicarily violent in his take down of criminals - to the point where it is common knowledge in the office that Potter was quite proficient with the cruciatus curse..._

Draco couldn't read any further than there, the picture on the cover was one taken in Azkaban, Aurors were zipping up the body bag and taking it away. The injury Harry had gotten while apparently trying to escape looked to be a very large, ban burn. The bloody, seeping scabs glinting, even in the picture. Draco watched the paper smolder as Harry's dead eyes stared at him.

"No," Draco whispered, and was violently sobbing once more.

* * *

**19th December 2003**

* * *

"DRACO!" Narcissa ran into the kitchen, hysterical, "Lucius is in the house! He, he's at ther door I saw him, we have to go!" Luna was sent from the house with James and Lorcana, Teddy followed with a reluctant Blaise, by now Lucius had entered the kitchen, smiling sadistically at Draco. Draco threw up a shield charm and held it for as long as he could, Narcissa had frozen in fright, Draco could almost see the memories from the war playing across her eyes.

"MOTHER!" Draco screamed at her, "MOTHER, GET SIRIUS!" she stayed frozen.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Draco's shield shattered. He and Lucius traded curses, lights flinging around spectacularly, until a cutting hex caught his shoulder while trying to move Narcissa toward the fireplace. She woke up then and screamed when seeing Draco's blood.

"MOTHER, GET SIRIUS AND GO!"

"Draco, Draco!" Narcissa was screaming and trying to fuss over his shoulder, Sirius, was pulling her skirt.

"Lucius, leave us! Leave! What do you want? Why have you come here? Go away, go away, go away!" Narcissa now was sobbing and shiking her head, chanting the familiar mantra from the war. Draco found a pause in the fight to slap her.

"TAKE SIRIUS AWAY! NOW!" She nodded frantically and looked about for the boy. Narcissa grabbed the little boys hand and Draco was knocked out by his father, watching Narcissa disappearing through the flames, dragging Sirius by the hand, the little boy screaming.

* * *

**20th December 2003**

* * *

Draco had been dumped in a cellar at Malfoy Manor by his father, he woke up a while ago; still waiting for Lucius to come down. Bellatrix eventually came to say 'hello' and after a few '_crucios'_ she lead him out of the cellar. When they lived here, before the war he had never been in the cellars. After the fact he'd been in the cellars more than the rest of his house.

They came into the formal sitting room, which was still in disorder after the war. It looked like people had been in to begin cleaning, but either gave up or were told to stop. "Your Daddy had a special friend!" Bellatrix said, "a very special friend, in fact you get to meet him soon, Draco"

Eventually she opened the door to the dining room, but instead of his father coming out, he was pushed into the room, the door shut again.

"Harry?"

"Draco?"

Draco, if you asked him today, would deny this, and if you asked Harry, Draco would glare at him with promises of an untimely death until he too denied. Draco launched himself across the room and into Harry's arms, sobbing.

"You're alive," Draco said, "You're alive, Harry… I thought, Kingsley-"

"Don't worry about it, Draco, I'm here now." Harry wiped the tears off Draco's face and gently held him. Then Draco just stayed in his arms and cried, until he fell asleep.

* * *

**29th December 2003**

* * *

Harry watched Draco sleeping, Harry had a muggle cast on his leg, its itched. His damaged knee was too badly shattered to fix entirely with magic. They put a cast on and threw him in prison.

Harry looked at Draco agin, he remembered before he left, he had kissed him. He had tow objectives, maybe three. The first was to annoy the blonde man, the second was to let him know that yYeah, Harry was interested. The thirds was because he wanted to reassure the blonde. Harry thought this mission would be easy and quick.

he was wrong.

Harry noticed that the large cut on Draco's face had slowly reopened, he ripped off a strip of his shirt and woke the blonde.

"Draco you're bleeding," Harry lifted his head and wrapped the relatively clean cloth around his forehead, using a bit of extra scrap to pad the cut and keep the pressure on.

"Thank you Harry," Draco smiled a sweet, sleepy and slightly pained smile.

He was asleep again quickly and Harry paused for only amoment before leaning down and kissing his hair.

* * *

**31st December 2003**

* * *

"We need to get out of here, Draco."

"I know Harry," Draco said. They could both hear the sound of people walking down the corridor.

"Line up against the wall," Bellatrix this time then, Draco winced.

The door cracked open and Bellatrix and Fenrir Came into the room.

"Come on boys, daddy wants a word." Bellatrix smiled at them sadistically as they left the room, Harry supported by Draco because of his shattered knee.

They got to the drawing room in the Manor, a place Draco used to think of with fond memories. Harry uttered a soft 'no', as they entered the room, Draco followed his gaze.

"Daddy!" Sirius was sitting on the floor at Lucius' feet, a collar around his neck, Lucius holding the lead.

"Sirius, no, no, no baby. Malfoy, let him go, he's a child, this isn't his fight, he's suffered enough from the war, let him go," Draco's heart broke as he watched Harry's spirit break before him, Sirius tried to run to Harry, but the collar stopped him.

"Father, this is low, he's a child," Draco sneered at his father.

"_Crucio!"_ Lucius seemed to be fascinated by the little boy's screams and cries. Harry was snarling, his eyes flashing dangerously. Sirius tried to crawl away; he was calling for Harry, or Draco, for help, for the pain to end.

Harry snarled and elbowed Rodolphus in the face, he was quick to snatch the man's wand but Lucius was faster. Harry was played with by Lucius and Bellatrix for an age. Draco was being held down by Fenrir, who didn't take his eyes off of sirius. Eventually he and Harry were thrown back in the cellar, Harry skidded across the grimy floor and smacked into the far wall, but he was up back at the door faster than Draco could see.

"NO! SIRIUS! NO, NO, NO," he panted, still smacking his fist on the door, "SIRIUS! NO, I'LL KILL YOU, MALFOY, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, AND I'LL FUCKING ENJOY IT, YOU BASTARD, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Harry began to cry, and then he screamed "SIRIUS! SIRIUS BABY! NO, NO, NO, No, no, no, no, no!" Harry whacked his head against the door and his shoulders shook with each sob.

* * *

**15th January 2004**

* * *

The next time Bellatrix came to get them, Harry lunged at her, but she just waved her wand and threw him against the wall.

"Come on, Daddy Harry, wouldn't want your bad behaviour to hurt a little someone, would we?" Bellatrix was speaking in her mock baby voice again, it was like nails on a chalkboard to Draco.

"You bitch, where is my son?"

"He's _safe_ with Uncle Lucius, trust me," Bellatrix was practically purring.

They were lead to one of the manor's many sitting rooms.

Lucius was sitting in a winged armchair, his feet on Sirius' back, using him as a footrest.

"Evening Mr. Potter," Lucius smiled viciously. "I hope you know why you are here?"

"Because you're psycho, Lucius, because Voldemort's dead, because I put you in prison, I don't know, I don't care, do what you will with me, just send my son home, please, please."

"No, no, we can't have that." Lucius kicked Sirius in the side, sending him rolling across the floor, the cry of pain breaking Harry just that little bit more, Draco could see him giving up. The little boy slid until the collar around his neck stopped him with an animalistic yelp.

"We have you here, because, Potter, you're going to bring back the Dark Lord!" Lucius announced. Draco couldn't even bring himself to react now. They were here for nothin. They would be killed after this.

"You're insane!" Harry shouted, "You're insane," he said again.

"No, you're the seventh Horcrux! Potter, I know you are!" Bellatrix screamed, grabbing Harry's shirt.

"No, I'm not," Harry cried, he pushed Bellatrix away, "he killed the Horcrux in me in the foyer!"

"Ah yes, You're cute little trick, we're not falling for it Potter." Bellatrix put her foot on Sirius' back, he cried out.

"Daddy, help, please!"

"Sirius baby, hold on' I'll try!" Hary said, scrambling to his feet, Bellatrix jabbed her wand at him.

"_Crucio!"_ She hissed, Harry didn't scream, just thrashed around for what seemed like hours to Draco.

Finally Bellatrix stopped torturing Harry and he just lay motionless. "Is he dead?" Lucius asked, and Rodolphus bent down to check his pulse. But then Lestrang's head was rolling across the ground.

Harry had Rodolphus' wand trained on Lucius, who had his wand pointed at Harry's three year old son, whose screams still haden't ceased, only long enough for the little boy to cough up handfuls of blood, his voice raw and hoarse.

"Let him go, Lucius, this is not his fight," Harry looked at Lucius with an insane, desperate glint in his eye.

"Bella," Lucius purred, she jabbed her wand into Draco's neck "Bella, come take little Sirius Potter-"

"_PORTEGO!" _Harry shouted, a bright blue sheild leapt from the tip of the wand and setteled over Sirius like a blanket. The chain Lucius was holding snapped.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius shouted, Harry jumped to the left, out of the curse's way and shot the killing curse right back at Lucius, who fell to the ground, dead.

"Bellatrix, this is definitely not in your favour," Draco said.

She laughed, and slashed her wand, in a final desperate attempt to do some damage. A blood red streak of light hit Harry in the chest and he started bleeding immediately, wounds opened up on his face and neck, where his clothes had been ripped away, Draco could see the skin tearing and opening.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry said, the curse hitting Bellatrix In the face.

"Get Sirius out of here, Draco, please." Harry whispered and slumped to the floor. The shield-blanket faded and Draco swept the little boy into his arms and grabbed Harry's hand before apparating them all away, straight to St. Mungos. He ran through the lobby yelling for a healer, Harry was carted off with three, He gave Sirius to another Healer and tried to follow them as Sirius was taken away, calling for Harry. Draco eventually stopped trying to fight with the Healers and was taken to be healed himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**1st February 2004**

* * *

Draco had stayed at St. Mungos for two days. Since that time, he wrapped up Molly's case, her having been murdered by Bellatrix, evidence uncovered by Aurors who had been Obliviated by her when she stole the poison's, and the confession written in her diary found in the same place they rescued Harry from.

He managed to convince Kingsley that Harry was indeed innocent and Harry was now praised for defeating the final death eaters and stopping another war from breaking out. Like always, the public oppinion of him changed with the days. Sirius was mostly fine, mostly, at least it would take him a long time to recover mentally, which is where the more serious problems rested. Sirius had needed to stay for two weeks, some things though, would never heal. Since Draco was released, he had sat next to Harry's bed and had not left until Harry woke up, so Draco was still there.

This was how Narcissa found him. Sirius went and snuggled up to his father's still form.

"Draco, you're really in love with him aren't you?" Narcissa put her hand on Draco's shoulder and watched Harry sleeping.

"I, I am, mother," Draco said, having thought long and hard about his future with the long hours he spent now doing nothing.

"The healers doubt he will make it, Draco"

"He will, he has to," Draco left no room for argument. He had lost Harry once, and if he had to give his own life for Harry to wake up, he would in a heartbeat. Narcissa gave him a tissue, he didn't take it, because he _was not c_rying, because Harry was going to wake up and there was nothing to be sad about.

Luna and Blaise came in with Lorcana, Teddy and James. Harry's boys went straight to him and curled up next to their brother. Lorcana was asleep.

"Draco," Blaise said, "do they know yet?"

Draco shook his head.

Their days would be like this for a while.

**16th April 2004**

"Teddy!" Narcissa said joyfully as the now six year old leapt across the room into her arms, Draco smiled weakly at him and wished him a happy birthday.

"Go get your brother's Teddy, and you can have some presents!" Narcissa said. Teddy ran from the room calling his brother's names. Blaise chuckled and Luna sighed.

Draco had gone back to work, to his life, though he didn't see a point. Narcissa, Blaise and Luna wouldn't let him deteriorate besides Harry's bed, they encouraged him to be there for the boys. And he was trying, he really was, for Harry.

**7th May 2004**

"Boys! I'm back!" Draco shut the front door of the house, having just gotten back from work; he left at an insanely early hour that morning to be home before lunch, Sirius and James came barrelling down the stairs, James yelling a delighted hello and Sirius waving frantically.

"Happy Birthday!" Draco said when the twins jumped into his arms.

"Can we go visit Daddy?" James asked, Sirius nodded.

"It was Sirius's idea," James said.

"Of course," Draco smiled at the boys, squishing the feeling of pain welling up in his chest.

They took the night bus, a treat for them all and very soon they were heading to the spell damage ward.

"Mr. Malfoy?" The healer was standing at the foot of Harry's bed with his chart, "May I speak you, please?"

"Of course, what's wrong?"

The healer motioned for Draco to step away from Harry and the twins. They were sitting holding a hand each and telling him about their day. As they left the room, Draco heard James ask Harry to wake up for his birthday present.

"Mr. Potter slipped into a magical coma last night," the healer said bluntly, looking at Harry's file rather than into Draco's eyes. "now, you were aware that he was in a coma, The difference is that this one tends to be much more permanent as he is now totally reliant on outside help to live, and the chances of him surviving are slim." The healer simply patted his shoulder..

"No, no, no he's going to wake up," Draco left the healer standing there with a pitying look on her face, not willing to accept that Harry was getting worse. He ran through the hospital and back outside, and he kept running through muggle London as fast as he could, not even caring the boys were still with their father. Not caring about anything.

**2nd June 2004**

Draco was at the hospital again. The boys were at home with Narcissa. He had to come alone this time.

"Healer Forrest," Draco called, the healer came to him, "How is he?"

"No improvement, talk to him, he may wake up," the same as last time.

Draco walked over and grabbed Harry's hand, brushing his other hand on Harry's cheek.

Then he cried, Draco put his head on the mattress and sobbed until his chest hurt and sobbed some more.

"Dr, raco?"

"Harry?"

Harry smiled weakly at him; Draco's tears were of joy this time.

* * *

Harry and Dean had woken up in the dungeon of Malfoy manor, at least that's what Mr. Olivander said when he asked them if they were alright. Harry had been left alone for a whole of two hours before he was dragged upstairs to meet Voldemort.

The snake faced man was positively giddy with delight, and made a show of torturing Harry, something that has happened in the past two, three Death Eater meetings. The last one was by far the worst. In his motivational talk to his followers, Voldemort began with the captured Harry representing the destroyed hope of the Wizarding world, he then beat Harry down and burned a large dark mark into his back, saying that represented their unrivaled rule over Wizarding Britain.

Harry told Tom he was one for theatrics, and had been thrown back into the dungeon by a scorned dark lord.

a week after that, Harry was horrified when Luna was thrown into their cell as well. She looked happy to see him and simply went to him, hugged him and cried before even beginning to explain why she was there.

It was not good news.

Hogwarts had fallen, Snape was headmaster, the Order were rallying to take Malfoy Manor. Neville was desperately trying to protect students from the Carrows. Xenophilius had been the last non-Voldemort publisher heft and Luna's imprisonment guaranteed his silence.

The best they could do was plan to escape, and take as many of these scum down with them.


	16. Chapter 16

**3rd June 2004**

Draco went back to the hospital with the boys the next day, Healer Forrest stopped them just before they entered the ward.

"Mr. Malfoy, his condition is stable but he's been unwell," Forrest looked at the kids.

"I'm concerned that the condition of the youngest will trouble him too much at the moment, we're looking to release him, at the latest by the end of the week, once he's allowed to go, he can see them but before then we must ask you leave them at home."

Draco pulled an uncertain face and turned to the boys. "He's asleep," he stroked Sirius hair and shushed James and Teddy's outraged cries.

"Boys you will have to wait until he comes home," Draco again shushed them. "If you knock him the wrong way or he doesn't get lots of sleep he won't get better, alright?"

"It's not fair!" Teddy said grumpily and Draco gave him a sad look.

"I know, but this way he'll be home in just a few days. Is that ok?" They all nodded and Draco took them to his mother, then went back to the hospital.

Draco was both relieved and dissapointed he wasn't sleeping when he snuck into the room. Harry smiled and waved him over.

"Is Sirius ok?" was the first thing Harry asked and Draco just nodded guiltily.

"He's fine, happy." Draco grabbed his hand.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked him, Draco smiled.

"Never better," Draco smiled at him. "I missed you scar head." Draco very lightly punched him on the arm, afraid he would shatter. "Thought you weren't going to come home."

"Stupid Ferret, you know I always win."Draco smiled at him, feeling like such a sentimental Huffelpuff. "Thank you for taking care of the boys, I never even considered I'd be captured I just-"

"Rushed in like a stupid gryfrindor," Draco finished for him. He looked around awkwardly. "So are you very broken?" Draco asked, Harry gently tugged his hand and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm crippled, my leg is damaged beyond repair." Harry started with, Draco couldn't help the shock on his face, "I might need some help adjusting, I'll need a cane to walk. Fenrir bit me, but that's controllable. That's all."

Draco looked at his hand, still completely covering Harry's, and he let go. Harry's hand was shaking, tremors both slight and uch more serious.

"The cruciatus curse?" Draco asked, Harry just nodded.

"Sometimes the shakes are barely even noticeable." He said a a poor attempt at being positive.

"Other times you can't wipe your own ass."

"It damaged my core too, my magic." Harry was tearing up a little, Draco moved closer only to have the man cling to his side. "It's uncontained, uncontrollable I, the healers said if its too dangerous, I can't be around my kids alone, I-"

"Shhh I'll be there whenever you need me," Draco stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

**4th June 2004**

Draco was at the hospital again the next day. He stayed until Harry woke up and they agreed for Draco to live there permanently to help Harry as a friend. Draco was thrilled even if he wasn't with Harry he was still apart of their family. But when he went into the ward again he got a sense of dread, when he saw Harry's unsure face it was rooted.

"I think you living with me is a bad idea, Draco." As Harry said the words Draco felt his heart break.

"I can afford a nurse, you don't need to spend your life baby sitting me, I'm not worth it."

"I want to," Draco said softly.

"I don't need you too," Harry said, "Malfoy I don't need you to be my nanny, or my mother."

Draco smiled, he went and sat with Harry, not on the bed, just in the chair but he brought his chair as close to the bed as he could.

"I watched you in school Potter, hot headed, brave and selfless." Draco took a deep breath. "I don't want to be your mother or nanny, I want to be with you." Draco looked at the confusion and fear cloud Harry's eyes.

"Don't panic Potter, you have to stay calm," Draco looked at the floor. "I don't even know if you honestly like me but I have, somehow, already fallen for you. Damn scar head."

Harry seemed to have calmed down, and was, in fact smiling.

"Now," Draco continued, "You're not my mother, and I can make big boy decisions, I want you, crippled werewolf gryffindor and all." Then Draco stood and left.

Harry stared at the door for a long time. Draco was in love with him? What a nut. They barely knew each other.

Then Harry thought about how much time Draco spent with his family and started to see what had happened. Instead of taking over as the head of the family, Draco joined the family. The same way a partner would. He was good looking, and young, there was a problem there. He was so young and would be tied down to a cripple with three kids?

"Crippled werewolf gryffindor and all" Harry repeated out loud.

He smiled. He cared for Draco, he had started considering the big scary 'L' word befor she left. And the weeks they spent captured at the manor; "he looked after me," Harry said to himself. Harry smiled. A huge goofy grin.

"I might just be in love with Draco Malfoy."

"What?" Harry snapped his head to the side to see a scruffy grey haired old man in hospital pajamas. "Do you want an autograph, I'm very famous!" Harry stared at Lockhart shocked.

"Alright then Gilderoy." Harry said to the poor man. Shortly after that his nurse found him and took him back to bed.

**5th June 2004**

Harry was allowed to go home on the 5th June, the best birthday present Draco had ever had. Draco was anxious. He hadn't heard from Harry on the whole 'be my boyfriend' issue. He also had to tell Harry the bad news. Draco wrung his hands waiting for Harry to come out from the hinged privacy curtain.

"Harry, about Sirius," Draco began when they were on the night bus (Draco had insisted, because he wanted to talk to Harry, and Harry was probably in no condition to start apparating around)

Harry's eyes turned to him, fearful, "What's wrong?" he asked panicked, "Is he alright? Oh Merlin, he survived didn't he?"

"Yes, yes, Harry, he's fine," Draco squeezed Harry's shoulder, the dark haired man wiped his tears away.

"He… the cruciatus, at such a young age," Draco lost his voice for a moment, "his nerve endings don't work properly for starters. He's very sensitive to heat and cold. Sometimes he doesn't feel pain, other times it's intensified, and … his vocal chords, were damaged, he can't speak. Theres a very good chance the spell damage will get better as he grows up, but theres no hope for his voice"

Harry was crying, Draco hugged him and was surprised when he returned the hug. "He's alright though," Draco assured him, "It's something he learned to live with, he, James and Teddy are starting to learn sign language together, every one else has too."

"He's been through so much, he…" Harry said calmer, not by much.

"I cured his nightmares," Draco said with a proud smile, "it was one less thing he had to deal with, I also took his memories of the nightmares." Harry stared at him, stupefied.

"I, Draco, Thank you," Harry said, grabbing Draco's hand and smiling, his worry almost gone. They were quiet the rest of the ride, Harry looking out the window, but he heldDraco's hand the whole time.

They walked into the drawing room of Grimmauld Place, Harry with help from Draco and he was covered in people, more importantly his three sons, who latched onto him and wouldn't let go for the life of them. Harry didn't stop smiling that day, no one did. He met his beautiful goddaughter for the first time, a shy little girl, who gave him a hug and a kiss then went to sit back on her father's lap. After the kids had been sent to bed Draco brought Harry a cup of tea and sat with him in his room.

"Thank you, Draco" Draco looked into Harry's eyes, they were tearing up, again.

"Its just tea," Draco smiled weakly.

"No, well I haven't had a cup of tea in over a year, but for looking after the boys like you did, you, you didn't have to, that you didn't abandon them, or me, I will always be grateful."

"It was nothing," Draco sat next to Harry on the lounge, looked into his eyes.

"No, it, thank you," Harry choked on his words and began to cry again. "It was definitely something."

"Harry," Draco called, but Harry didn't look up, Draco slipped his hand under Harry's chin. "I love you," That made Harry look, and Draco gently brought their lips together.


	17. Chapter 17

The occupants of the dark cell jumped when there was a loud bang at the door.

"Stand up against the wall!" A voice commanded, the door swung open and two more figures wre thrown into the cell.

"Mother, mother are you alright?" A familiar voice asked a body on the floor.

"Malfoy?" Harry said, seeing nothing but the outline of the boys slick white blonde hair. Malfoy looked up.

"We were trying to get away - i wanted to help, just little things, help the order where we could - Bellatrix tortured her, she hasn't woken for a few hours."

Harry nodded and checked Narcissa's pulse, Luna put her ear over the woman's mouth.

"She's still breathing, that's a good thing right?" She asked. Malfoy ignored her with a stony expression and Harry pulled off his shirt and folded it into a makeshift pillow.

"Just let her rest. If Bellatrix had her it might be a blessing she's unconcious." Harry said to the side's of Malfoy's ahead.

"My Harry, you're fit," Luna pointed out, causing Harry to blush and wish for his shirt back. Dean was laughing, at them all, presumably.

They fell into their usual silence. Now with Malfoy sitting by his unconcious mother on the far wall.

"What's that?" Malfoy asked after a long while, he jumped up, alongside Harry, both boys looking at the ceiling there was a loud bang and a crash from upstairs and Narcissa was startled awake.

Instantly she screamed and Draco rushed to her side, causing Narcissa to scramble away. Harry joined Draco, kneeling by the terrified woman.

"Where is she? Where is she?"

"Not here," Harry sanpped, "we're in the cellar, I think the Order are attacking the manor, Narcissa, is there a way out of here?"

Narcissa looked around the darkened room, her eyes finally fixing on Harry's emerald ones.

"You're Harry potter?" She asked, he nodded and repeated his question. Narcissa looked around again.

"The door," she said, "the door is the way out of the cellar."

Luna laughed and Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"She's not great under stress," he whispered. Harry nodded.

"It's alright, what's going on?"

"Snape was discovered, he and Kingsley are captured. The werewolf and his wife are both dead, one of the weasley twins are dead, lots of the students are dead. Longbottom has massed the rest of Dumbledore's army and the rest of the order are planning to march on the manor. Mother and I were trying to get out of here before it begins, I wanted to bring down the wards..." Malfoy looked at Harry dead in the eye.

"I made a mistake, Potter," he said, "I want to help now."

Harry nodded, albeit with a hard look in his eye.

"We're getting out of here," He said, Helping Narcissa to her feet and waving Luna over.

"Help her," He said and Luna took the woman's weight. Dean was with Olivander, Harry turned to Malfoy in the dark room.

"Next time they come in, we jump them," He said, Malfoy pulled a face.

"Barbaric," he said. Harry gave him a look, Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Irony isn't lost on me, Potter."

They turned when footsteps were heard, and Malfoy followed Harry to the door, where they crouched down and waited.

"Stand against the wall," Wormtail's voice rang through, and the door oepned, light from the hall gleaming off of the silver hand.

"Now!" Harry yelled and Malfoy and Harry both barreled towards the unsuspecting death eater. Instantly, the silver hand closed around Harry's neck. Draco stumbled back from where Wormtail had Harry pinned to the floor. He kept the door open and waved the others out.

"You owe me a debt, Pettingrew." Harry hissed. Peter paused for a moment, then retightened his grip. Harry scratched at the metal hand, and it released, turning on Wormtail and clasping around the short man's neck.

"Leave him," Draco spat, pulling Harry to his feet. "He hesitated, the Dark Lord punishes those who hesitate."

Harry was pulled to his feet and out of the cellar, the door shut behind them with a thud that cut off Wormtail's breathless cries.

Draco pulled Wormtail's wand from his sleeve.

"You take it, Potter, you're a better spellweaver than me."

"Spellweaver!" Olivander exclaimed with a smile at Dean. "There's an old word, Mr. Malfoy."

Harry took the wand, then took the lead.

"Where to now?" He asked. Malfoy came to his shoulder.

"Straight ahead is the main foyer." He said, "Behind us is more cellars."

"How do we take down the wards?"

"Get the others to saftey, then we go for the wards." Draco said, "Prioroties, stupid lion."

"I'll ignore that," Harry said as he closeley followed Malfoy up the cellar stairs.

The foyer was packed. Voldemort was standing out of their sights, and masked men were jammed into the foyer and ajoining rooms. Harry pulled Malfoy back and pushed them away from the door.

"Shit," he hissed, Malfoy was looking quite white. "Plan B," He said and went towards the cellars deeper in the house.

"Do you know where we are, Malfoy?" Harry asked, Draco nodded. "Should be under the study, the grounds are this way."

they turned left and went even deeper into the extensive Malfoy cellar.

"HEY WORMTAIL!"

The group turned as a shout echoed down the corridor.

"Stand against he wall, all of you, blood traitor filth!" The same voice called out.

"Run," Harry said, moving behind Luna and Narcissa as Draco helped luna carry his mother. Harry went to Olivander's other side to help Dean with the old man. "Quick , now, run!"

"POTTER'S ESCAPED!" Was yelled through the cellars. Moments later and they'd heard men heading down the dark corridor. Draco yanked open a door and waved people inside, pointing to the roof in the far corner, Harry crossed the room in two strides and blasted a hole in the roof, dirt and rocked reigned down then clear sunlight shone throught.

"Come here," Harry said, levitating Narcissa through the hole, then Dean and Olivander, Luna stopped him.

"I'm staying with you and Draco," she said, and without time to argue, Harry looked up through the hole to Dean and shouted "Run and hide, take them with you!"

Dean nodded and helped Narcissa stand, and the three were off.

"What now?" Malfoy asked, Harry faced the door. "We get those wards down." He said, pulling his invisibility cloak from under his shirt and waving them towards him.

Draco was shaking his head. "Death Eaters are idiots, how'd they miss that?"

Harry smiled and they went into the corridor and towards the house, where people were running around frantically.

"CHECK THE CELLARS!" Voldemort was screaming from his spot on the stairs in the foyer.

"How do we take down the wards?" Harry asked, Malfoy shushed him and led them into the kitchen, then into the walk in pantry, then to a staircase hidden in the back.

"Old service stairways, for servants," he explained as Harry pulled the cloak off.

"La de da," Harry snapped and they followed Malfoy upstairs.

"There are four cornerstones holding the wards down," Malfoy explained, "they're on the roof."

"Oh dear," Luna said while Harry sighed.

"Nothing's ever easy."

"Look at that!" Luna said, the three peered out a small window to the grounds of the manor, where a couple hundred witches and wizards were massed outside the estate gates.

Harry smiled at Draco, who looked at Luna with an equally manic smile.

"Come on," Harry said, lets do this."

the trio ran up the stairs to the attick, where Draco opened an old skylight and hoisted himself onto the roof, pulling Luna and Harry up after him, he went to corner of the roof, and pointed to a large hulking gargoyle.

"_Reducto_ should do it," he said, Harry cast the spell and the gargoyle was blown to little pieces, he jogged over to the next corner, and blew up the gargoyle there too.

The last two he made short work of, and once the final cornerstone were destroyed, the ancient manor wards fell, in a firey sheet of magic.

"The wards are down!" The man leading the order yelled, "attack!" The light side men and women burst through the gates and Death Eaters burst through the doors of the manor to meet them head on. The noise was unbelievable and the spell fire was frightening. Luna led them back to the skylight and into the attic.

"We should go to help," she said, Draco began the long walk down the service stairs.

"Or we could hide until its finished."

Harry shook his head. "The snake needs to be destroyed."

"Nagini?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"He can't die until she's gone."

Luna nodded. "Better let Neville know," she said.

"Why Longbottom?" Draco asked, Luna smiled.

"Because Neville is in charge."

They encountered no Death Eaters in the manor, and were able to slip into the mass of warring wizards with little notice. Harry scooped up a fallen wand for Luma and Draco wrestled one off of a Death Eater on the way.

"HARRY!" Neville shouted, waving frantically at him, "all the horcruxes but one are gone -"

"It's the snake!" Harry shouted back.

Neville nodded seriously, pulling the sword of Gryffindor from its sheath on his hip.

"I'll kill the snake." He said, stunning a Death Eater and running deeper into the crowd.

Harry watched as the Death Eater that was stunned was revived by his friend and helped to his feet, and Harry, with little patience left, slashed his wand down, thinking '_Sectumsepmpra_!' They fell, both of them with a cry and a sickening arch of blood, and Harry steeled himself from the sight and moved on.

It was fierce, and they pushed the Death Eaters back into the manor. On the grand staircase Harry had the joy and privelage of stepping over Nagini's dead body before the battle was stopped by Voldemort's presence. He had his eyes locked on Harry and a little smile tugged at his lips, Harry turned and kicked the snake down the stairs. That wiped the smile off of his face.

"_Avada Kedavera!" _Harry's footing was bad on the stairs, and instead of going sideways he pitched forwards. There was a flash of white and a scream and he landed on a clean, white floor, at the feet of his old headmaster.

Dumbeldore was smiling.

"Well done my boy well done!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together. "You got professor Snape's message?"

"What?" Harry asked, Dumbledore pointed to a chair, a few meters away, and under it was a twisted, dying form.

"You were made into an accidental Horcrux the night your parents died, Harry, it's why you and Voldemort shared the link you did, it's why neither could live while the other survived, it's why you always had to die."

Harry was shocked, to say the least, never had he imagined Dumbledore could be so blunt and horrible, still the dead old man smiled.

"But where are we, Harry?" Harry looked around at the pristine, empty interior of Kings Cross station.

"can I go back?" He asked. Dumbeldore offered him a secretive smile. Back to the riddles then.

"It's a choice for you to make. Harry," he said.

Harry glanced a over his shoulder at the dilapidated part of Voldemort's soul.

"Can we help it?" He asked, Dumbledore shook his head.

"There is no one who would want to meet him here," he said simply.

"I owe it to my parents to live," Harry whispered, and before him once again were the red carpeted stairs of Malfoy manor, he regained his footing and faced the Dark Lord.

Voldemort looked shocked to stay the least, and he launched himself down the stairs screaming "WHY WON'T YOU DIE, BOY!"

Harry was faster and hit Voldemort with a blasting curse, the Dark Lord stood and whipped his wand around and the battle began.

It was the most difficult thing Harry had ever done. He no longer thought about what he would cast, he thought about what he would do, and he just pushed his magic into the borrowed wand and hoped for the best.

Fire and water, wind and rock were dancing around the foyer, both he and Voldemort didn't stop moving, dodging flashed and bangs, the spot he was standing not a second before was scorched. And then Harry then realised something - this was good fun!

With a laugh he renewed his attack, and, finally began gaining ground, despite being on a lower level than his opponent he was winning.

Until a green flash came from Voldemort's wand, and Harry could only think to counter with one thing.

"_Expeliarmus_!" He swore he heard Malfoy scoff at his spell choice, but they collided and joined, Harry pushed Tom back with all his might, and when the bead of light reached Tom's wand, he fell to his knees, and his body slumped over and hit the floor with a thump.

He was dead. Neville came up behind him and put a hand to his shoulder, the bloodied sword of Gryffindor held losely in his other hand.

"Neat trick that, dying thing." He said, breathless. Harry grinned, still staring at Voldemort's body as the crowd around them began to celebrate.

"Came as a shock to me too, mate."


	18. Chapter 18

**2nd August 2004**

"Harry?"

"Thanks love" Harry kissed Draco lightly and accepted the cup of tea offered to him.

"Harry, you never told me how it started, with Molly and everything."

"Suppose I didn't, did I, and you want to know?"

"Yes, I do, if you'll tell me," Draco tucked some strands of Harry's hair behind his ear.

"Ginny, wanted me to go and make a prestigious career for myself. I didn't need to, I was working with George in the joke shop after I quit the Auror office, I had war wounds that affected my playing quidditch, I was sick of violence and blood. I was happy working with George. I gave up, and went back to the Auror office to keep her happy. She died giving birth to the twins, because, their magic levels were unstable and she couldn't handle it, it was a difficult birth. Molly blamed me, claimed that I spawned demon children to kill Ginny. George, Bill and Charlie supported me, but the rest of them accused me of breaking their family apart, I, lost control of my magic and ended up slicing Ron's face open. It got worse from there. They found out about me practicing dark magic and being bisexual and flipped. They refused to see the twins, I haven't seen them since, only George, Bill and Charlie. After Molly's death, Ron came to me and told me to take the case, I refused and he had a private Auror investigate me, then sold the information to the daily prophet, It cost me a bit to get it back. You know where it went from there."

"I really hate weasel sometimes," Draco muttered darkly, "and what about Azkaban?"

"Greyback sent Lucius Polyjuice and I switched placed with a dying man, they smuggled me out and tortured me at Malfoy Manor. Similar to how Barty Crouch Jr. was smuggled out."

**24 February 2005**

Draco locked the door just as the moon rose fully. He could hear Harry moving around inside.

Draco was working on his animagus, but it was taking a while. Harry's Lancanthropy was never a problem with their family, Draco generally brewed the Wolfsbane, but his cauldron had been melted, thanks to James, who apparently has the skill of Longbottom.

He was at the end of the hall when he heard the growling, spinning around to see James and Teddy face to face with Harry, in his wolf form.

"Stupefy! Incacerous! Impedimenta! Confundo! Ritresempra!" Draco shot spells at the wolf, the Incacerous is what got it! Wrapping the wolf in thick ropes. When Draco was sure the kids were safe he scolded himself internally for casting a tickleing charm at a werewolf.

"Boys, go into the kitchen now and wait for me!" Draco yelled, watching them scuttle away.

Draco levitated Harry back into his room and locked the door, leaving him bound. The wolf was growing and squirming dangerously, he stood by the door and jumped when its body slammed into the door. He reinforced the room magically and set up a silencing ward - just in case.

Then he went to deal with the two trouble makers.

Teddy had black hair and green eyes, he always did that when he was in trouble with Draco. Though he preferred to have black hair and blue eyes the rest of the time.

"Did you open that door?" Draco asked, fuming.

"Yes"

"Why?" Draco snapped, staring them down. His heart hadn't calmed yet. Neither of them responded.

"Boys you know the rules, that door is to never be opened! Especially when dads in there, he'll deal with you tomorrow, I know he will be furious." Draco, then sent them to their rooms.

**25th February 2005**

"I could have-" Harry began

"You didn't and they're fine!" Draco kissed him, "Its something they will have to learn, until then I won't let you skip Wolfsbane."

"but-" Draco cut him off again, with his lips.

"it's fine, they learnt their lesson, scrubbing a dozen cauldrons of it, relax, love." Draco held his hand.

"I could have hurt them! I have to leave-" Harry was workinging himself into a nervous guilt struck panic and Draco didn't know how to get him to calm down. So did decided to make it worse.

"NO!" Draco screamed, seeing the angry red rise in Harry's cheeks, just like at school.

"I could kill anyone in this house, it's to dangerous!" Harry didn't yell back, so Draco slapped him.

It had the desired effect, Harry calmed down.

"I won't let you leave." Draco caressed his smooth cheek, Harry smiled.

"I just worry." was all Harry said. They both jumped when they heard a loud bang from downstairs, Harry drew his wand, Draco looked at it closely but there was a worried cry from downstairs.

"Grandma!"

Both Draco and Harry ran into the hall only to see Narcissa laying on the stairs with Jamed patting her hair.

"mother are you alright?" Draco pulled her to her feet and she grimaced and held her back, then she dashed up the stairs in a brilliant feat of agility and speed (if you ignore her massive fall not minutes earlier) and hugged Harry.

"I just got the paperwork from the Auror office granting us the full return off the malfoy Estate and Funds!" she squealed, "how did you do that Harry thank you."

Harry frowned. "it took them almost a year to get all that paperwork through. Merlin."

"I'm going home!" Narcissa said, kissing Harry, Draco, James, Sirius and Teddy all on the forehead.

"I have to speak with you, Dragon," she said, pulling him into the drawing room and closing the door.

Draco was with his mother for only a few hours but Harry didn't get the chance to speak to him until after dinner.

"What did your mother want?" Harry asked Draco as he slipped into bed, Harry snuggled into his side and rested his head on his chest.

"Just about the head of the family, we can't have one," Draco said tiredly.

There are no laws in wizarding Britain preventing us from marrying but the traditions of a house that old - the wards won't let me because I have an 'unconventional wife'

"Are you ok with that?" Harry asked, Draco shrugged.

"I'm so happy my mother got the manor back, that muggle flat made her miserable. You mean more to me than the Malfoy name Harry."

Harry quickly kissed whatever part of his chest he could reach. "You're sweet."

"Wait!" Harry said, Draco sat up a little because he sounded miffed. "Why am I the wife?"

Draco chuckled.

"Because you would make an adorable girl, and I'm taller, and my wand is bigger." Draco informed him sleepily. Harry hit him.

"Oh," Draco sat up, Harry fell off, "that reminds me, can I see your wand?"

"No," Harry rolled over and pretended to be upset. Draco poked him, "not that one, your magic one."

"I have four," Harry said.

"Why?"

Harry pulled a long thin whitish wand from under his pillow.

"This is mine!" Draco said, holding the familiar wood. Harry looked shocked.

"I'd forgotton," he said, "did you want it back?"

Draco returned the wand and smiled at his fiancée. "what are the other three?"

"the elder wand, my old Holly and Phoenix wand and my penis."

Harry said pushing Draco onto the bed so he could continue using him as a pillow. Draco was just about to ask why he had the elder wand but Harry fell asleep.

Draco smiled and gently stroked Harry's messy hair until he fell asleep too.

**14th June 2005**

Luna was sitting on the dresser in Draco's room watching him panic.

"Are you going to wear a dress, Draco?"

"No! you're not helping!" Draco frantically looked around for his tie.

"You have a horrible case of the jitters," Luna said, "They're little creatures with only two legs and wings that don't work that crawl under your skin and make you nervous."

"Still not helping, where's my tie?" Draco was panicking now, he had… four hours before he was marrying the man he loved, and as that man in question was Harry Potter, the ceremony would be swarming with press, he had to look immaculate!

"Draco, your tie is around your neck," Draco jumped about a foot in the air when he turned and Luna was right there. She grabbed the offending garment and tied it for him.

"You're panicking far too much, Draco."

Harry 'oomphed' as he was jumped on by three little boys, well jumped on by two and had the third snuggled into his side.

"Daddy, will it be boring?"

"No, they're be people making speeches and tears of joy and kissing!"

"Ewww!" Harry laughed at his sons as he playfully pushed Teddy off him and tried to sit up, only to be tackled again.

"Harry?"

"Hello Blaise, How are you?"

"You know you only have a half hour left?"

"Should probably shower then hey?" Harry laughed, "go get Uncle Blaise!" Harry decried and the boys went and jumped on Blaise while Harry scrambled around to get ready.

Draco looked beautiful, well that didn't do him justice, to Harry he was perfect. From his immaculate hair to the shiny tips of his shoes to his crooked tie.

"I love you" Harry whispered as he took Draco's arm and kissed Narcissa's hand, not paying her any attention, even when she lightly dabbed at her eyes with a white Handkerchief.

Draco was in a white suit, he had a grey tie –which was crooked- and Harry was in a black suit with a silver tie.

They said their vows and Teddy brought the rings –as he was oldest- and finally the priest told them that they could kiss, Draco grabbed Harry's tie and yanked him forward, but the kiss was gentle, and when they broke apart, Draco leaned in and whispered 'I love you too' into Harry's ear.

"You guys are gross," They both turned to look at James, who was standing in the isle with a big stupid grin on his face, then he ran forwards and gave them a massive hug.

The whole crowd seemed to be flashing with photographers cameras.

**2nd September 2009**

"Draco, the note from Teddy is here!"

Draco ran down the stairs and into the drawing room to read the letter over Harry's shoulder.

_Hello!_

_It's brilliant here, it's so big and the castle is so cool and Jay will be in so much trouble for all the mischief he will cause I can tell. Dad won, I was sorted into Gryffindor, the Hat wasn't even put on my head properly, and it has been burned, I can tell because it has a great big patch magic-ed onto it._

_I'll be good and stay safe, tell Jay, Siri and Scorpius that I miss them all_**_heaps_**_, and you guys and everyone else too._

_Goodnight,_

_From Teddy_

**1st September 2011**

Draco and Harry were sitting on the lounge in the Drawing room when Coswallop, Teddy's owl flew through the window.

The two men eagerly jumped off the couch.

_Hey dads, the castle is great, the floating candles are so cool and I love it, I was sorted into Gryffindor! Just like you dad you were right!_

_James_

_Hello, they are driving me insane, wouldn't leave me alone on the train, my friends don't want to hang out with first years._

_I ran into Victorie Weasley on the train, she said you two were gross fags and I hexed her, then got into trouble because she ran and sobbed to Professor Weasley. Other then that its been good so far, well except- I'll let Sirius say._

_Love Teddy_

_Daddy I was sorted into Slytherin, like you said, but I'm away from James! And the Gryffindors won't let me in their common room so I can talk to him. It's a pretty castle but I miss you and ayah and I miss James and Teddy now and I want to go home._

_Come get me – Sirius._

"I knew this would happen," Harry said, "I'll go to the castle tomorrow and talk to him."

"He'll be fine tomorrow, the first night, the Slytherin prefects make all the first years get to know each other, we'll see him tomorrow and he'll want us to be gone."

"I'm still going," Harry said.

"I knew you would."

**2nd September 2011**

Harry walked through the door of the Slytherin common room that night to be jumped on by his son in a hug. The other Slytherins either snorted or turned away, a few sneered. Harry put Sirius down and noticed the other first year standing behind him.

"You seem a lot happier than you did in your letter.

"Well I made a friend, the prefects made everyone sit down and get to know each other, Daddy this is my new friend!" Sirius 'said' and pointed to a dark skinned dark haired little girl.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I'm Mina Thomas."

"Hello Mina, you're Dean and Padma's daughter aren't you?"

"Yes sir, nice to meet you."

"You too," Harry smiled at the girl, "Do you still want to come home Siri?"

Sirius blushed, and shook his head.

"good, I'm going to go see Teddy and Jay before I go, if you need anything, owl, ok?"

Sirius nodded and gave Harry a hug goodbye.

**_The End_**

**Please have a look at the sequal, "Like Father, Like Son" a proper novel length following Sirius and James through Hogwarts and a prophecy all their own.**


End file.
